


Unforeseen

by YouCanTurnItOff



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Delena, F/M, King!Damon, Queen!Elena, Romance, Slow Burn, mature themes, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanTurnItOff/pseuds/YouCanTurnItOff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Elena Gilbert is head over heels for Prince and Knight Stefan Salvatore. Just when they decide to get married, his older brother and heir to the throne of Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore shows up, bringing nothing but trouble. Elena's whole life will change when she is forced to marry Damon instead of Stefan. Will their marriage survive once she learns his dark secrets? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers.)
> 
> Hello everyone! This is a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction set in the medieval era. I would like to clear a few things before we begin:  
> It's all human. Don't get me wrong, I love vampires and all very much but humans seemed more fitting for this story.  
> If you are looking for a story which has historical accuracy, you won't find it here. This is a fanfiction written for fun and although I try my best to stick to the customs and traditions of that time, I am no historian and there may be some mistakes or inaccuracies.  
> A time or a place doesn't exist for this story (although it's set roughly between the 11th-12th century I guess). I have used the place names shown in the TV series, the book and created a few of my own.  
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy! I don't mind constructive criticism and I would love to have some feedback on this story :)

* * *

   


**Chapter 1**

Elena Gilbert looked over her shoulder for the third time as she slipped into the woods that spread out behind the castle. With the long skirts of her fine silk gown gathered up in her hands so that she didn't step over the hem, Elena kept her head down and hurried away along a familiar narrow dirt path on which she had walked a thousand times over the span of a decade and a half. She glanced around nervously as an owl hooted nearby. It was a moonless night and even the stars were hidden from view by the canopy of trees above but she maintained a steady pace even as her eye sight failed her in the smothering darkness. Depending entirely on her sense of direction, she trudged on, hoping that her dress wouldn’t get caught in the scattered thorn bushes. She gave a small sigh of relief as the clearing came into view and she sped up her already fast pace and stepped over dry leaves and twigs to make her way over between the trees.

"Stefan?" Elena whispered and turned around in a circle. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Stefan!" she called out a bit more loudly as her heart pounded loudly in her chest due to a combination of exertion and fear of discovery by the wrong people.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Elena from behind by the waist and she let out a muffled scream as she tried to escape the iron grip of her captor. Her mind worked frantically to devise a way to attack the person who was now struggling to hold her and she opened her mouth to bite down on his hand-

"Elena, hush! It's me."

Elena clamped her mouth shut as she instantly relaxed in the man’s arms. She would recognize his voice anywhere. Putting a hand over her heart which was beating so loudly that she could almost hear it in my own ears, she shoved him away and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing in displeasure.

"Is this the way to greet a lady, Ser Stefan? You scared me to death!" She said, putting on a disapproving expression although inside, her heart was rejoicing on seeing Stefan again. He grinned and bent down on one knee in front of me and took her hand into his own, kissing each finger with a feather light touch.

"My apologies, My Lady." He whispered as he got up. "I am yours to punish as you deem fit."

Elena couldn’t contain herself any longer and a smile broke through her façade as she closed the distance between herself and Prince Stefan.

 "You will be punished." She replied, putting her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she breathed in his intoxicating fragrance. Stefan placed a finger beneath Elena’s chin and pulled her face up as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes in contentment. Elena drew in a shaky breath as she marveled over his perfection. Even after all this time, she couldn’t help but have butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her.

"Let this punishment go on forever, for it is the sweetest in the world." He whispered, his stunning green- blue eyes staring into Elena’s warm brown ones. That's the first thing Elena had noticed about him when they had first met over a decade ago. His eyes. She had envied him for his pale skin and his beautifully colored eyes. She was well aware of the face that she was deemed as unrealistically beautiful by the people who knew her and had hundreds of admirers from many kingdoms, both near and far. She was famed for her rich golden hued skin and her long, flowing black hair. Even her eyes were of a dark color, which was uncommon for people of her kingdom, who were usually fair haired and fair skinned.

 Elena’s handmaiden and childhood friend Bonnie had told her that singers even sang of her beauty in other kingdoms, calling her "The Raven" due to her appearance, which Elena found utterly ridiculous and a bit embarrassing. Elena was content by the fact that she didn’t possess a shred of vanity like many other prince and princesses she knew.

“I missed you, Lena.” Stefan brushed his thumb softly against her lower lip and waves of pleasure flowed down her spine, making her shiver. She didn’t let anyone shorten her name but she didn’t mind it when Stefan did so.

"We saw each other no more than two days ago." Elena whispered into his ear in his ear as she teased him.

"Two days is long enough. I can't wait to marry you and make you mine lawfully." Stefan replied, smiling down at her. She reached up by standing on her tiptoes and pressed her  lips softly against his once. Then again. And again. She couldn't  make herself stop kissing him for a long time and by the time they did; they were both out of breath and panting.

“Till then,” Stefan said as he tried to catch his breath. “-we would have to resort to doing some very unlawful things.”

Elena looked away and burst into giggled even as her face heated up at his suggestive tone. Stefan always had a knack of making her laugh with his barely suppressed crude humor.

 Stefan Salvatore was the Prince of Mystic Falls and the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore, the present King of the Falls. He had an older sister, Caroline Salvatore who was also Elena’s greatest companion. Apart from her, Stefan also had an older brother who was also a Knight and had left Mystic Falls when he was young to fight tournaments and bring honor to his house. Elena’s father, King Grayson Gilbert was in close alliance with the Salvatores and that is how she knew both Stefan and Caroline. She had been to Mystic Falls many times and even then, the sheer size and strength of the well fortified castle never failed to impress her. Mystic Falls itself was a beautiful place and was surrounded by green woods and numerous lakes and waterfalls.

The noble men and women of the court always wore the most beautiful dresses and as a child, Elena had always been fascinated by the customs and traditions of Mystic Falls. Her own castle in Fell's Church was about a week's journey from Mystic Falls by the Noble Road created especially for the travel of Kings, Queens and other noble people.

"We haven't even asked our Lord Father’s for permission yet." Elena replied a bit fearfully as she forced her mind back on Stefan. "They will allow our union, right Stef?"

"Of course they will." He replied, bending over to kiss her forehead "Father is dying to marry me off as I am way past the age for marriage. He won't mind even if I marry a pig instead of a princess. All he cares about are heirs anyway." He said, chuckling as Elena rolled her eyes and shook my head as she marveled over his laugh which she found to be particularly fascinating. Everything about him was so unique...so different. He was one of the most handsome princes she had seen in her life. Tonight, Elena noticed, he was dressed in a very charming manner, his midnight blue satin over coat and black trousers with ankle length hunting boots suiting him quite well.

"So am I, Stefan. So am I.” Elena fretted over her age as she wrung her hands together “ And it's getting very difficult to restrain Father from marrying me off to some rich and spoilt Prince who doesn't even know how to hold a sword, let alone talk to a woman." She grumbled, recalling one of her numerous suitors that she had turned down just the previous week. The age of engagement between a man and woman was decided by the church and it was fourteen and twelve for boys and girls respectively but usually, proper marriage was held off till the betrothed couple was a bit older. Both Elena acknowledged wistfully that both her and Stefan were had turned seventeen this summer and naturally, their Fathers were getting concerned.

"I will talk to my Father soon, Elena. I promise you." He said as he intertwined their fingers together. Elena nodded and smiled up at him, not wanting to push him more. She knew that he and his Father were going through a hard phase at the moment although the details of it were not very clear to her. From what Caroline had told her, it concerned their older brother.

Stefan let go of Elena’s hand and sat down on the soft grass, patting a spot beside him. She sat down beside him, taking extra care not to ruin her dress as it was a gift from Stefan. It was a rich forest green colored dress with lighter lace trimmings, easily one of the most beautiful dresses in her wardrobe.

Stefan noticed and smiled at her "You're wearing the dress I gave you."

Elena rolled her eyes and snorted in a very unladylike manner as Stefan looked at her with an amused expression. "Good of you to notice so quickly." She said as she ran a hand over the finely embroidered outer skirt of her gown.

"It's dark. Moreover, everything else seems insignificant compared to your face. You're beautiful, my love." He whispered, taking her hand in his own. Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she bent forward to kiss him again.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of a faint bell alerted them and Elena pulled back with a frown while Stefan chuckled humorlessly. It was a signal that their time together was over and that her presence was required at the castle. Elena’s handmaid Bonnie was standing just outside the woods, acting as a watch out for her. She had been given a small metal bell and had been instructed to ring twice it in case they were in the danger of discovery. Elena hastily got up and pulled Stefan up along with her as she brushed the dirt off her dress while he adjusted his coat around himself. Elena noticed that a look of melancholy had seeped into Stefan’s eyes as he realized that their time together had come to an end.

"I don't know when I will be able to see you again." He said, trailing his fingers along her cheekbone. He was leaving for Mystic Falls on the morrow as his stay had come to an end and his Father required his presence back at Mystic Falls. He had come to Fell's Church along with his sister and a hundred highly skilled members of their guard to take part in the annual jousting tournament to represent House Salvatore. Today had been the last day of his visit and he had managed to unhorse three men, bringing honor to his Father's house. One of the men had been from her Father’s personal guard and had been highly skilled in the art of battle. Elena had a hard time containing herself and she had tried not to cheer too loudly for Stefan in case anyone got suspicious.

She leaned her face into his palm and pressed her lips against it. "Take me away with you. Let's elope." She joked half heartedly. Stefan's steed, a beautiful white horse named Silver, was at the royal stables just a bit farther away from here.

"I wish we could. I want you  _now._ " He replied, his beautiful eyes growing dark with desire. Elena sighed when the bell rang again from a distance. They was running out of time.

"I have to leave, Stefan." She replied, not wanting to leave at all. “Let’s just stay here forever and never leave this clearing.”

 All of a sudden, an idea struck her and she quickly unfastened her silver tear drop shaped pendant and handed it to him. He looked at Elena enquiringly as she explained.

"You keep this with yourself and just…just look at it and remember me whenever you miss my company." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed all of a sudden. Surely he would laugh or consider her a fool…

Stefan surprised her by sliding the locket into his coat pocket and as Elena watched with wide eyes, he slipped off a beautiful sapphire ring off his finger. He took her left hand and slid it onto my third finger. Although it was a bit big for her, it didn't slip off. "And you do the same." He said, kissing Elena’s hand. A warm feeling coursed through Elena’s veins and she threw herself into Stefan’s arms and pressed her face against his chest.

After kissing him one last time as a silent goodbye, she committing the moment to her memory and then without another word, she abruptly turned away and started walking towards the castle. She didn't want him to see her tear glazed eyes.

  _We will see each other soon_. Elena reassured herself silently. After ten minutes of walking, she reached the edge of the woods. Bonnie gave a sigh of relief when she saw Elena and rushed over to her and handed her a black cloak.

"Thank god you are here, Elena." She said, referring to Elena by her name. She had been her handmaiden since childhood and Elena had forbidden her to call her by anything else but her own name whenever they were alone. She was probably one of her closest friends apart from Caroline. Bonnie stayed in the castle provided quarters as she was an orphan. The pox had taken her parents when she had been no more than  a child and had no other siblings.

"I am so sorry, Bonnie." Elena said, quickly pulling the cloak over herself. "Did anyone see you here?"

"No, I don't think so. I hid behind a tree when the guards came for their patrol. I swear I will get thrown into a cell if you keep going off for your nightly visits with Prince Stefan." She said, sounding frightened as she ushered Elena back to the castle.

"You are my handmaid, Bonnie. No one will dare to harm you." She replied. "And moreover, Stefan is leaving tomorrow." she said, sighing.

"What's this on your hand?" Bonnie said, pointing at the ring with a sly look in her eyes.

"Let's get to my chambers first, even the walls have ears." Elena whispered, as she peered into the darkness for the sign of a presence. The halls were empty apart from a few night guards who patrolled every half an hour or so. Having grown up in the castle, she knew all their schedules by heart and they were able to make it to Elena’s bed chamber safely and without detection. She shut the thick oak double doors behind them and heaved a sigh of relief as she grinned at Bonnie.

"Out meeting my brother in the middle of the night, were we?" Elena jumped and turned around only to find that it was Caroline. _What was with all these Salvatores surprising me today?_ She thought to herself as she took in Caroline’s mischievous smile.

"Lady Caroline, you startled us." Bonnie said, bowing to her.

"Bonnie, how many times will I have to tell you to just address me as Caroline?" She said, waving a hand in her direction in a dismissive manner. Like Elena, Caroline was also friendly with Bonnie.

"Apologies, My…er..Caroline." Bonnie stuttered and all of them shared a laugh. Elena told them both to follow her to the bed chambers from the main room. Her bedroom was huge with an enormous bed in the middle. It had a carved wooden changing screen to the left side and behind that were her private bath chambers, complete with a stone tub for bathing. On the right side it had a stone fireplace and right now, a fire was crackling merrily, chasing away any remnants of the cold.

"Bonnie, prepare some tea for us." Elena said to her and she nodded as she walked up to the fireplace and filled the pot that was kept on the mantelpiece with water. They talked while they waited for the tea to come to boil.

"So, what did my brother have to say to you in the middle of the woods?" Caroline asked her, nudging her with an elbow. “Or did you even talk at all, hmm?” She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and Elena blushed and looked down as she swatted her arm.

"I can't possibly tell you what we conversed about, Caroline." Elena said, feeling uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. “It’s your brother, for god’s sake. Get your mind out of the gutter!”

"At least tell me if that arse asked you to marry him yet?" She asked Elena impatiently as her protuberant blue eyes sough out an answer.

Instead of saying anything, Elena just held out her hand, showing her the ring Stefan had given her not half an hour ago. She started squealing when she saw it and covered her mouth with her hands as Bonnie made a shushing gesture.

"This means that you are engaged to Stefan!" She remarked, looking at the ring in awe. "We are going to be lawful sisters soon. I can't wait! The marriage preparations-"

"Caroline, Caroline! Calm your horses." Elena said as she shook her head. Bonnie had joined them with three cups of steaming hot tea and no matter how much they insisted, she wouldn't sit with them. She chose a stool beside the bed and sat down, cradling her tea mug in her hands to keep them warm against the chilly weather.

"Bonnie, I don't understand you sometimes." Elena said, exasperated. "Why can't you sit with us?"

"Because I am not a princess like you two. I am not even a noblewoman, Elena. I am just a commoner." She replied, refusing to meet their eyes.

"You are our friend and that's all that matters." Caroline said, beaming at Bonnie who beamed back at them but still refused to sit on an equal level. They gave up soon and Bonnie effectively changed the topic back to Stefan.

"So, did Lord Stefan say anything while he gave you the ring?" Bonnie asked me as she ran her thumb over the glittering jewel with her eyes brimming with fascination.

"It's not like that, you two." Elena told them, laughing but inside, she really hoped that it was like _that_. "He just gave it to me as a…souvenir. Whenever I will look at it, I'll remember Stefan."

"A ring wasn't needed for that." Caroline replied airily and both the girls burst out laughing even as Elena crossed her arms and huffed. Caroline had the same green-blue eyes like Stefan but her hair color was different. She had fair golden hair that fell to her waist in soft curls. Even in a simple white night gown, she looked stunningly beautiful.

Suddenly a thought crossed Elena’s mind and before she could control herself, she blurted it out.

"Caroline…You never told me properly…" She began, feeling like she was intruding on a private matter.

"What?" Caroline asked me, blinking her eyes. “Go on.”

"You never told me about the source of your trouble these past few days...you just said it had something to do with your older brother." Elena asked her carefully, all the while judging her reaction. Caroline looked away as a frown appeared on her face.

“I apologize in case my question offended you. You don't have to answer." Elena added immediately, sensing her discomfort. She mentally chided herself for prying but she desperately seeked an answer as to why Stefan was delaying a talk with his Father regarding their union. She felt a bit selfish in doing so and hence let it drop.

"Don't be foolish, Elena." Caroline waved her apology away. "It's just…we had a dove a few weeks back. It was carrying a message…" She trailed off. Doves and pigeons were a common mode of delivering letters and notices across the realm.

"What did it say?" Bonnie egged her on even as Elena shot her a warning look.

"It said that there were rumors that my oldest brother was probably...dead." She managed to choke out melancholy washed over her face. Elena let out an let out an involuntary gasp.

"Dead?” She whispered. “How?"

"Well you already know how he had left home to fight in some idiotic wars to gain fame and honor and all those stupid things that men care about." Caroline said, still not meeting their eyes. "The last I heard of him, he had taken part in this large war and since then, we have received no messages or letters from him. Imagine my shock when Father got a message from a source telling us that he was dead.”

Elena exchanged a worried glance with Bonnie as she unknowingly shifted closer to Caroline and placed her hand over hers on the bed.

 “I just…I just don't know what to believe, Elena." Caroline said, finishing her sentence with a light sob. Elena placed her arms around Caroline’s shaking body and rested her head against her shoulder.

"I am sure that's not the case. The messenger must have been mistaken." She said in an attempt to console her. Bonnie nodded frantically from her seat, not knowing what to say at this moment.

"I hope I see him again someday." Caroline replied in a small voice as she seeked comfort in Elena’s words.

"I hope so too. I have never truly met your oldest brother, have I?” Elena wracked her mind for a memory but all she could remember was a tall boy with jet black hair. When she had been a child, she had only seen Caroline and Stefan’s brother from a distance. He had never played with them or even talked to them since he was older and had companions of his own age.

“What’s his name again?" Elena asked, surprised that she couldn’t recall a name for this blurry figure from the past.

"Damon." Caroline replied, smiling a bit.

"Damon Salvatore…" She repeated, tasting the name in her mouth. It sounded very pleasing to the ears. “Well, I hope we see you soon, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

   



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Darkness. Elena found herself trudging along in total darkness. At first, she thought it was the path that led her deep into the woods to the clearing where she frequently used to meet Stefan so she sped up her pace, determined on seeing him again. After a while of aimless walking, she realized that she had been mistaken. There were no animals around, no rustle of tree leaves, no snapping of twigs beneath her feet. She was walking inside a dark, never ending maze and the silence was pressing against her from all sides, crushing her with an alarming amount of force.

She started panicking a bit and tried calling out for Stefan but no sound escaped her mouth. The atmosphere was getting thicker and it felt as if the air inside her lungs had solidified.

" _Elena?"_ She heard Stefan calling out from a distance.  _"Elena!"_

She stumbled forward even though she couldn't see anything. Her lungs were burning from the lack of air but she still pushed on, hoping that Stefan would call out again so that she would be able to follow the direction his voice came from.

" _Elena! Come to me!"_ She heard him crying out and dread settled at the pit of her stomach as she realized how frantic and desperate he sounded.  _"Elena, please!"_

Try as she might, she couldn't answer him back. She just kept walking in his direction. After what seemed like an eternity, she came across a patch of light. Elena heaved a sigh of relief and realized that she could breathe again when she saw that Stefan was standing beneath the light with his back facing her. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind, burying her face in his well built back.

" _Elena run! Run!"_  She heard Stefan's voice calling out to her and he suddenly appeared on her right side, his eyes wide with fright " _Run!"_

If Stefan was standing beside her, Elena thought as shock coursed through her body, then the one she was holding was not…

She jumped back in fright just as the figure in front of her, the one she had assumed to be Stefan just a few moments ago, turned around. She couldn't see his face, except for the eyes. Blazing blue eyes. Like blue fire.

" _Elena go! Run! Elena!"_

"Elena? Elena! Wake up!"

She shot straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. Bonnie was standing beside her, and from the look on her face, Elena deciphered that she had been talking in her sleep. Her night gown was totally drenched in perspiration and as she brought up her hand to push back my hair from her face, she saw that it was trembling.

"What is it, Elena? I saw you withering and thrashing in your sleep and when I tried to wake you up, you started screaming. Were you having a nightmare?" Bonnie asked her as she bustled around the room, gathering a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She dipped the cloth in water and wrung it out so that it won't drip with water and started wiping Elena’s face and arms with it with gentle hands.

She took a shaky breath and nodded at her as Bonnie cleaned the sweat from her body. After she was done, Elena told her everything that she had seen in her dream. Even though she didn’t understand its significance, she had found it to be deeply disturbing. Bonnie somehow looked even more terrified than Elena had been during the nightmare.

"This is not a good sign, Elena. Dreams are sent to us by the god. It's his way of warning us against the evil in this world." Bonnie said as she prepared a bath.

"Oh Bonnie, I don't believe in such notions. Dreams are just dreams." Elena told her firmly, even though she was still feeling uneasy. The way Stefan had screamed her name had been very unsettling…and who was the mysterious blue eyed person?

"Dreams are prophecies, Elena." Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie." Elena said, rounding upon her. "I want you to stay quiet now. If someone heard you repeating these things, you will be burned at a stake!" Bonnie was a believer of magic and other unknown arts and was very superstitious. Elena usually didn't mind her going on and on about witches and magic and what not, but both of them knew what the church thought about these things.

"I am so sorry, My Lady." Bonnie said instantly, bowing her head in submission.

"It's for your own good." Elena said to her, shrugging out of my damp night gown. The water in the stone tub was very warm, almost hot, just the way she liked it. "And if I hear you addressing me as "My Lady" one more time, I'll have your head on a spike." She said to her with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie just grinned at Elena as she added a few drops of lavender essence to the bath water. Submerging herself into the warm water up to the neck; Elena found her rigid muscles relaxing instantly. Bonnie perched down at the edge of the tub and stared out of the window as we shared companionable silence for a while.

"What hour is it?" She enquired after a while, looking out of the window. According to the position of the sun, it was probably late morning. She had overslept.

"It's almost noon. Lord Stefan and Lady Caroline will leave in an hour." Bonnie said hesitantly. _She knows me well_. Elena thought as Bonnie had grasped the real meaning behind her question.

She sighed as she asked Bonnie to wash her hair. She had to look decent and presentable since her presence was required at the court today. All of them had to be present to see off the Salvatores and the other noble houses.

Bonnie filled a bowl with the mixture of mead, liquid soap and lavender essence and started washing my wet hair with the mix. Elena felt herself relaxing further as her friend’s deft fingers massaged her head. When she was done, she rinsed the mead out of her hair with water, leaving her hair soft and free of any dirt. After Elena was done with her bath, Bonnie held out a dry cloth for her so that I could wipe the water away from her skin and get dressed.

Elena noticed that she had already laid out her favorite blue dress for her on the chair in front of the dresser. It was a light sky blue color with pearl white  trimmings. The material of the bodice was pure satin and it felt very soft against the skin and didn’t chaff one bit. She laced it up my back and combed out my hair with my wooden comb, twisting two strands of my hair and pinning them up in the back with a small silver clip. Elena went to her dresser and pulled on a plain silver necklace and after a moment’s hesitation, Stefan's sapphire ring. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she ordered Bonnie to get dressed as well so that they could go downstairs.

As Bonnie changed behind the screen, there was a gentle knock on the door and a female voice called out.

 "Lady Elena? Are you ready yet? Your lord father requires your presence in the court." It was Nun Marianne. She had been appointed by Grayson Gilbert for Elena at a young age so that she could teach her how to read and write along with all the proper things that a lady must know. From an early age, she had taught her numerous things like sewing, cooking, table and dress manners, etiquettes, how one should sit, how one should talk, everything. Elena didn’t care much for the things a lady must know “as a future wife so that she could fulfill her husband’s requirements” and displayed an aptitude for outdoor activities like horse riding and archery which were mostly taken up by young boys, much to Nun Marianne’s consternation.  She could be a bit strict at times but usually, she was a very pleasant if devoted woman and loved Elena like her own child.

"Yes Nun Marianne, I am ready." She said, opening the double doors for her. She smiled and adjusted Elena’s necklace around her neck.

"You look like a proper lady." She noticed, giving her an approving nod. She herself was wearing a black tunic that covered her from head to toe. She had a white cloth wrapped around her forehead and a simple cross dangled from a chain around her neck. For the fifteen years that I had known her, she had dressed herself in the same manner. She usually carried the holy Bible in her hand as she was now and I couldn’t help but smile at the religiously devoted lady.

"You've taught me well, Nun Marianne." Elena replied, smirking at the older woman. She frowned even though Elena knew it was a superficial one and from behind her, Bonnie announced that she was ready. All three of them set out for the court, with Bonnie trailing behind them, her eyes fixed on the floor. Elena recalled that Bonnie had told her that she usually felt dominated by Nun Marianne’s presence.

As they reached the huge double doors of the royal court where her Father sat on his throne, the guards bowed to us and opened the doors. Elena entered first, keeping her head high and her posture straight, just like Nun Marianne had taught her. The noble men of the court gave bowed before the King’s daughter while the women curtsied as she walked past them. Finally, she reached her appointed place, which was near the throne of her Father and Mother.

Her Father was already seated at his huge golden throne in the middle, his head held high and a pure gold crown was resting on top of his head. Her Mother's smaller yet equally enchanting silver throne was empty alongside. Elena also noticed her Brother Jeremy’s absence and wondered where they were.

"Father." She said, bowing down lightly. He nodded and smiled down at her and motioned her to take her seat.

She sat down at her appointed place along with Nun Marianne. On her right was a noble woman named Carissa. She was a Duke’s daughter and Elena deeply loathed her as she was even vainer than the celebrated princess of the ancient realm Amara, who was known for her charm and beauty.

"Elena." She acknowledged me, giving me a curt nod and a superficial smile. She had a long, pointed nose and flowing red hair.

"Carissa." Elena nodded back, trying to be polite for Nun Marianne's sake who was watching me closely.

"Oh it's so sad Prince Stefan is leaving already." She began, fanning herself dramatically with her hand fan. "He is so charming, so handsome." She continued dreamily in her nasal voice.

Elena narrowed her eyes “That he is." She said coldly, choosing not to say anything else.

"I heard he has a taste for red headed women." She said, a sly smile coming on her face. Elena could feel her temper rising as she snapped at her "I _really_ doubt that, Carissa."

"How would you know, Raven?" Carissa sneered at Elena, using the name as an insult. Before she could manage a reply, the double doors opened again and  Lady Miranda Gilbert walked in with her son and the heir to the throne of Fell's Church, Jeremy, who was trailing behind her, looking sullen and bored. He was a lad of fifteen years and had a moody nature.

Elena’s mother looked as elegant as ever in her shimmering royal blue full sleeved gown. She looked at her and smiled as she took her place next to the King. Jeremy sat down at a distance opposite Elena in the aisle that was only reserved for noble men. Elena glanced at her brother and raised her eyebrows at him, silently signaling him to behave. He just rolled his eyes at her.

The low chatter in the court died down when the heavily armored gate guards announced the presence of the Salvatores. Stefan walked in with Caroline by his side and came to stand in front of the King. Both of them bowed deeply and stood back up only when Elena’s Father signaled them to. Her heart sped up when she saw Stefan standing just a few yards away from where she was seated. Carissa and many other noble women were giggling unnecessarily and she tried to tune them out when Stefan started speaking.

"My King, my Sister and I would like to thank you for inviting us to take part in the tournament and for your generous hospitality." Stefan began. Caroline nodded along with whatever he said, looking beautiful as ever in her deep red gown.

Grayson nodded at Stefan "You have performed extremely well in the tournament, Ser Stefan. For a Prince of your age, you have out done yourself. I would like to award such bravery before you leave." Elena beamed at no one in particular as she waited for her Father to announce the prize.

"You are too kind, your Grace." Stefan said "How can I accept an award from you after receiving all your generous hospitality and care?"

 The King waved him away "You are an exceptionally talented Knight, Ser Stefan. Choose any reward you want. Anything at all."

Elena’s heart sped up slightly as she waited for Stefan to claim his reward. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Maybe...just maybe he would ask for her hand.

"Your Grace…" Stefan looked around the court, searching for Elena. Finally his eyes met hers and he smiled. Beside him, Caroline was almost quivering with excitement. Elena’s cheeks started burning and her breathing sped up  as she waited with bated breath…

"Your Grace, I will ask for the reward when the time comes." Stefan finished. Elena’s heart skipped a beat at his words and waves of disappointment crashed over her, subduing her excitement. She had been extremely sure that Stefan was going to ask for her hand in marriage and at this stage, her Father would not have refused. She blinked and looked away as she surreptitiously tried to wipe away the tears which were threatening to spill.

"Very well.” Elena noticed that her Father was looking down at Stefan curiously “It was a pleasure having you and your sister here." He said, rising up from his throne. "Send my regards to your Father and Mother, Ser Stefan. And to Lady Caroline, I present a hundred of the finest silk dresses ever made in different parts of the realm."

Elena stood up along with the others as Caroline beamed and thanked the King most graciously. Knowing her, it was probably the best thing anyone could give her.

After seeing off the last of the nobility, the King dismissed the court for the day and everyone exited the room. Caroline made her way over to Elena and engulfed her in a silent hug. For once, Elena was content with the silence and Caroline’s knowing expression itself said everything.

“I guess it’s time for you to go.” Elena sighed as she linked her arm with Caroline’s and followed the procession which was led by her Father, Mother and Stefan.

“We will see each other soon. I’ll write to you daily. In fact, Ill write so much that you would be fed up and-”

“Okay, okay I get it!” Elena found herself smiling and Caroline shot her a quick grin as well.

“I’ll kick his arse for you as soon as I am alone with him.” She whispered. Elena bit her lower lip.

“Hard?”

“Hard.” Caroline nodded with a determined expression and both girls burst into giggles again.

 After seeing Caroline off to the castle entrance, Elena asked Nun Marianne to dismiss her for the time being and she granted her permission to leave with a confused look of her face. Elena went left and started climbing up the staircase that led to the great balcony. Bonnie soon joined her there, choosing not to say anything as she quietly stood beside he, overlooking the great procession that consisted of the Salvatore guards. Hundreds of horsemen were readying their horses for the journey back to Mystic Falls. The stable boys brought forth Stefan and Caroline's horses. After a few more words with King Grayson, Stefan bowed to him and got up on his magnificent white horse, his sword dangling from the sheath at his waist. Caroline got up on her dark brown mare and waved to the people of Fell's church who had gathered outside the royal gates to see them off. A loud cheering went up and people chanted their names as Stefan kicked up his horse and led the procession out of the gates with Caroline and the guards following him.

Just when Elena had given up hope, Stefan looked back up, exactly at the spot where she was standing and their eyes met for a brief moment. He gave her a slight smile and a nod before turning back away and heading out into the bright day. Elena could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she saw him and Caroline gliding away. Bonnie took her hand and just squeezed it lightly.

"Oh Bonnie…" She said between sobs "He could have asked for my hand right now…I feel so disappointed."

"I know Elena…maybe Lord Stefan had his reasons. Maybe he wanted to talk to his Father about it first..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Maybe." She echoed. "Let's go back to my bed chambers, my head is hurting." She said to her, giving the procession one last glance before turning around and walking away.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

"My head..." He groaned as he tried to sit up. His limbs felt as heavy as rocks as he lifted one hand to touch the back of his head which felt very tender. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are alive and that's all that matters, lad." He turned his head towards the source of voice and through his slightly blurry vision, he saw an old man hovering over him. He looked around and saw that he was lying on a make-shift cot in a small room. The walls were cracked and broken at various places and he could smell smoke. He turned his head and saw a small fire blazing in a crude fireplace.

"I am alive? I thought I was in hell. The same one we Christians _love_ to condemn the sinners to." He muttered, appraising the room. "Who the fuck are you, old man?"

"You answered your own question. I am just an old man who has a bit of knowledge about herbs and plants." The old man answered, bending over to check the bandages wrapped around his arm. He felt a sudden urge to shove the old man away.

"What are you doing? How did I end up here?" He asked the man with graying hair rather rudely. He tried getting up from his place but winced as soon as his leg touched the rough mud ground. It was throbbing painfully.

"So many questions." The man said in his quivering voice. He bent down, adjusting the blood soaked bandages. The Knight closed his eyes for a moment as his memory started coming back to him in bits and pieces….He remembered readying himself for a war…going to the battle ground…cutting men down like they were made of butter instead of bones and flesh…

"The war is over..." The Knight said to himself as if he was talking about the day’s weather. "And I am alive. Oh well." He tried to ignore the pain in his leg and looked at the man enquiringly, seeking answers for his previous questions.

"You barely made it, lad." The man said. "For the first three nights, I wasn't sure whether you would ever wake up or not."

"Three nights...? For how long had I been out of my senses?"

"About a week." The man said, shuffling around the room. He opened a small wooden cabinet and took out a flask which was filled with a murky green liquid.

"Drink this up." He said, shoving it beneath the Knight’s nose. He took one whiff at it and knocked it out of the man’s hand, gagging.

"What the hell is that? Are you trying to kill me?" He spluttered, coughing.

"If I wanted to kill you lad, I wouldn't have bothered with you in the first place." The man said, sighing. He picked up the flask again and put the stopper back on its mouth. Half of the green liquid had spilled, staining the floor green where it had been knocked down.

"You didn't answer my question." He growled at the man.

"It's a mixture of herbs to ease the pain." The man said, putting it back in the cabinet. "Since you don't want it, I won't bother again. Good luck spending the night in pain, let's see how long you last."

"I still haven't understood whether you are my enemy or my friend." The Knight said, snorting.

"I am no one's friend. I am just performing my duty." He said, shuffling over to a small earthen stove in the corner. He frowned at the man. Who was he? Why wasn't he answering his questions? He looked out of the small window above his cot and saw that it was night outside.

"You got a name?" He asked him, trying to re adjust his leg so that it could rest comfortably.

"I have got all sorts of name. They call me the witch doctor, demon worshipper, old bastard. But I prefer being called Ludwin as that's the name my mother gave me." The man replied, starting a fire in the earthen stove.

"Well Ludwin, I am-"

"You are a Salvatore." He said, cutting him off. The Knight looked at him, annoyed to the core and slightly suspicious.

"I am really starting to believe the demon worshipper part now."

"I have eyes, lad. The sigil on your armor breastplate is clearly visible." Ludwin said, referring to the family's symbol, a roaring lion.

The Knight grunted, looking around for his armor and sword. They were kept on a rickety table beside the fireplace. He got up on his elbows to see what the old man was doing and saw that he was cooking some sort of a concoction in a pot over the fire.

"Your servant was here a while ago. He visits you daily." Ludwin said to him in his shaky voice.

"Servant?" The Knight asked, frowning. Then realization suddenly dawned upon him and he gave a sigh of relief. He was talking about his partner, Ser Alaric Saltzman.

“Good to know the bastard is alive.” He muttered to himself and then raised his voice to ask another question.

"When will I be able to walk again?” He was already getting frustrated by his lack of movement.

"When you start taking the mixtures I prepare for you." Ludwin said, without even sparing him a glance.

"I won't drink that scum." He growled. "Give me food."

"You know lad," Ludwin began, bringing him a platter full of the unknown thing he had cooked. "I liked you a whole lot better when you were unconscious."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ;) here is our favorite Salvatore as I promised. Which Salvatore brother is your favorite? Personally, I love both of them so I just can't choose! Leave a response in the reviews section.  
> Just to clarify, yes Damon Salvatore is alive and well. Caroline is a Salvatore in my story and is the sister of Stefan and Damon.  
> Feedback is always appreciated, so what are you waiting for My Lords and My Ladies? :D


	3. Chapter 3

_~So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray._

_To be only yours I pray._

_To be only yours,_

_I know now, you’re my only hope.~_

**_Only Hope-Mandy Moore_ **

* * *

 

 

"Ludwin! Oi! Get your old ass in here!" Damon shouted out of the window for the third time. He was used to getting what he wanted at a single command throughout his life and old Ludwin was starting to get on his nerves. Damon grumbled obscenities under his breath as he waited for the old man to show up.

 After what seemed like an eternity, he shuffled inside, carrying a pile of logs in his veined hands. He went over to the fireplace and bent down, piling up the smaller logs on the burning embers and started a fire.

"I've been calling out for you since half an hour!" Damon roared as a sneer twisted his features. "Have you gone deaf with age?"

"Why should I respond to your calls, lad?" He began, looking at Damon over his shoulder "You are not my master."

"You should listen to me because if you fail to do so, I will slice your body into tiny little pieces and feed them to the dogs of my Kingdom." Damon threatened him, meaning every word of his sentence.

"You can hardly walk, my boy. I do not feel threatened by your empty words." He replied calmly. A feeling of intense rage coursed through Damon’s body and he reached down to the side of his waist impulsively  where he used to hang his sword in a sheath but his hand only groped empty air. Ludwin seemed to sense his intentions and he shook his head, smiling slightly. Damon appraised him carefully. This was not the response he was used to.

"Don't you fear death?" He asked the man coldly. His behavior was baffling Damon to no extent. A week had gone by since he had come to my senses. He came to know that Ludwin was a really skilled healer and had a vast amount of knowledge about the healing properties of plants and herbs. He went out daily at the crack of dawn with a basket in his hands and returned by mid morning, his basket full of different plants, a variety of herbs and some flowers.

"What is to fear in death? Death is peaceful and serene. Life is harder." He said, motioning to Damon to roll over so that he could change his bandages. Damon tried sitting up on his own, intent on showing him that he was not weak but he failed miserably. He fell back on the bed, groaning in pain. Even after seven days, his body felt sore and stiff.

"The skin on my back itches where you sew it together." Damon told him, trying to reach back with his right hand to scratch the itch. Ludwin reached over to him and stopped him from scratching the skin. Damon’s head snapped up and he shrugged the man’s hand off.

"This means that you are healing quickly. I think in another three days or so, you will be able to walk properly." He said, examining Damon’s bandaged leg. An arrow had pierced his calf during the war, leaving a deep gash.Thankfully, it hasn’t been poisonous and Ludwin had managed to wrench it out when Damon had been unconscious. His companion, Ser Alaric had visited him on a daily basis since he woke up. He was staying at an inn in the nearby village and brought Damon food and other supplies that Ludwin asked of him.

"Good." Damon replied "I want to get out of this rat hole."

Ludwin didn’t respond and shuffled back to the corner of the room and sat down on a chair.Damon tensed up when he heard footsteps outside but Ludwin shook his head."It's your ally."

“Don’t pretend that you know everything.” Damon snapped at him.

As he had rightly guessed, Alaric walked in through the door, carrying a basket full of food and bandages in his hand. Damon gave a sigh of relief and sat up with his assistance. He pulled up a stool beside his cot and sat down as well, looking weary. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin had an unhealthy grey pallor to it.

Ludwin peered at Damon with a knowing look.

“It was a lucky guess.” He said flippantly.

"How much longer?" Alaric asked Ludwin, his eyes darting between the aged healer and his best friend.

"I think he will be fit to leave in three or four days." He replied haltingly as a coughing fit overtook him.

Alaric sighed and looked at Damon, a frown creasing his forehead. "How do you feel now, Damon?"

"What do you think?" He spat out. "How would you feel, stuck day and night with an old fool who has a tendency to turn deaf just when you require something?"

"Damon." Alaric chastised. "We should be grateful for Ludwin's assistance. If not for him, you would be long dead."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered carelessly. "I want to return to my kingdom once I am able to walk. Is Shadow being taken care of properly?"

Shadow was the name of Damon’s horse and he had named him so because his coat was the deepest shade of black that he had ever seen. He had been with Damon since his fifteenth name day, a gift to him by his Father, which had been the last one.

"Yes, he is well cared for in the village stables, don't worry." Alaric replied, stifling a yawn. Alaric had been travelling with Damon throughout the country since two years. They had met in an inn at a foreign land and Damon had offered him his partnership when he came to know that he too was a knight like him and was travelling alone, taking part in royal tournaments and the like. Since then, they had traveled together as a team. Damon had formed close if somewhat sarcastic companionship with him although Alaric was about a decade older than him.

He handed Damon a flask of wine and he grinned at Alaric and patted his back.

"You're a true friend." He said, taking a swig of the mediocre wine. He definitely have had better than this, but any wine was better than no wine." Now if only you were able to provide me with a woman..."

He rolled his eyes even as he smirked at Damon and took a bite out of an apple. They were able to afford all these luxuries due to the money they had earned at various tournaments throughout the years. Damon squirmed on his cot, making a disgusted face as Ludwin brought a bowl full of a greenish mixture for him. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he took the bowl of the horrible tasting mixture from him and downed it at one go, coughing and gagging after he was done. After the first few nights, Damon had realized that in order to heal, he would have to take these odd mixtures Ludwin prepared for him. At first, he had been skeptical of his abilities but soon changed, his views changed as he realized that his wounds were healing faster than before and he was gaining his strength back rapidly.

"Alaric, tell me one thing. Why can’t I stay at the village inn with you instead?" Damon grumbled, sipping the wine again to remove the horrid taste of the herbal mixture which lingered in his mouth.

Alaric sighed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "How many times will I have to tell you? The village is not a safe place for you at the moment. Enemies are lurking everywhere, Damon."

"I can take care of myself." Damon growled at him. Alaric just shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, I can definitely see that." He responded acidly. "You are no better than a cripple at the moment. How will you defend yourself? I have taken so many precautions to keep you safe, and it seems like you are hell bent on going against me."

"Stop whining, you sound like a maiden." Damon snickered.

"I am not whining, I am trying to _protect_ you." He replied, his voice taking an icy edge. "Not for you, because I know that you don't value your life. I am protecting you for the sake of your kingdom and your family." Alaric stood up abruptly. "I'll get going now."

"Alaric, wait-" but before Damon could finish his sentence, he was gone. He fell back on his cot, sighing as he stared up at the cracked ceiling of the room.

Damon’s thoughts drifted back to his home, the beautiful city of Mystic Falls. He had left his kingdom at his seventeenth name day. His Father and Mother had been in clear disapproval and had tried many times to stop him. His Father, King Giuseppe Salvatore had been of poor health at that time and feared that the throne would be left without a proper heir if he left because Damon’s younger brother Stefan had only been twelve at that time.

 _Saint Stefan must be dreaming of inheriting the throne by now._  Damon thought, snorting to himself. Stefan had always been the ideal son, the apple of their Mother's eye and the pride of his Father. In stark contrast, Damon was the adventurous one, so adventurous in fact that people often labeled him as “reckless”. His Father had always disapproved of his ways of doing things and even though his mother tried to cope with him, it was clear that both of them preferred Stefan over him. As much as he didn’t want to admit and pretended not to care, his insecurities had been one of the reasons of him not forming a strong bond with Stefan. The only person he truly cared about was his sister Caroline and he longed to see her as soon as he got well enough to ride.

Over the years, he had traveled to numerous kingdoms and fought in various tournaments, gaining fame and name. He had become famous as "The Knight of the Shadows" or simply the “Shadow Knight” because of his signature black armor. He had always favored the color black for some reason. He also took part in various wars, taking the side of one King or another as it benefited him. Mostly, he took part in wars just for the rush of thrill, even if it meant him risking his life.

"Oh, Ludwin?" I called out as he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Damon and shot him a penetrating look.

"Ser Alaric Saltzman is right. You have saved my life. Ask for any reward you want." He said to him, smirking.

He turned away and shook his head "I didn't do it for reward, lad."

"But there must be something you desire. Gold? A better place to live? Just name it, old man and it is yours." Damon was surprised by his own surge of generosity towards the old man who he had spent days taunting.

Ludwin slowly turned to look at him and Damon frowned as he saw that his ancient eyes were blazing with anger.

"There is only one thing I want." He whispered. Damon leaned forward so that he could hear him properly "Ha! See? Every man desires something. Name your reward, Ludwin."

"Can you get my family back?" He whispered "Can you make the dead come back to life?"

Damon recoiled in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Ludwin shook his head "There is nothing you can do for me, lad. I saw my family getting slaughtered like pigs in front of me. There is nothing you can do…"

"I'll find a way to help you." Damon found himself replying "-because a Salvatore always pays his debts."

**x~x~x~x**

Elena lay on her bed as she looked out of the window longingly. Since Stefan had left a week ago, she hadn't gone out much. Bonnie was sitting beside her on a stool, sewing one of her dresses. Elena twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she anxiously waited for the dove to arrive with Stefan's letter.

"Elena, you have been lying here since morning." Bonnie said to her, keeping her eyes on fixed her needle work. "Sulking around like this won't make Lord Stefan's letter come any faster. Nun Marianne was asking about your whereabouts earlier."

"I know, Bonnie." Elena sighed. "I just can't help myself." She closed her eyes and pictured Stefan. He looked as handsome as ever, smiling down at Elena. She smiled as she remembered the secret kisses they had shared in the woods, the way he had held her, staring down at her with his shimmering sea green eyes…The way his soft lips had trailed down her skin…the way his muscles had felt, naked and exposed beneath her finger tips…

She shot out of her reverie as Bonnie cried out "Look, I think its Lord Stefan's dove!"

Elena hastily scrambled out of her bed, pushing her long hair out of her face as she ran up to the window ledge. Indeed, a small white bird was coming over their way. Her heart pounded with excitement while she impatiently waited for the bird to make its way to her room. She got out of the way as the dove flew in and perched itself on the arm of a chair beside the fireplace.

Elena gave Bonnie a gleeful look as she walked up to the bird and untied the parchment that had been tied to its feet. She offered the bird a nut out of a jar that she specially kept on the mantelpiece so that she could feed the birds that carried messages. It pecked the grains out of Elena’s hands and hooted merrily.

"Open the letter!" Bonnie exclaimed with excitement as she sat down on a stool beside Elena. She took a deep breath and unrolled the parchment. In his elegant script, Stefan had written:

**_Dear Elena,_ **

**_Everyday seems like a year without you by my side. I wear the necklace that you gave me around my neck so that I can keep you close to my heart._ **

Her own heart stuttered as she read these words.

**_Do you know what happened? Today I asked my servants to prepare my bath with drops of lavender oil for me so that I could feel closer to you. It's the same lavender essence that you often use. They must be laughing behind my back just as I write this letter to you, probably saying that how unman like Ser Stefan is!_ **

She giggled lightly as she looked at Bonnie who was trying very hard to stifle her own laughter.

**_On a serious note, I would like to tell you that I talked to my Father about us, Elena. Father is ready to unite our kingdoms. Do you know what this means? You and I are going to be one. We are going to get married soon, Elena. My Father has sent a royal scroll to your Father and has invited all of you to visit Mystic Falls where they will discuss our marriage. The wait is over, my love. I hope to see you soon._ **

**_Stefan._ **

Elena inhaled sharply as she finished reading the letter and realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time. Bonnie jumped up from her seat, her eyes bright with joy.

"Elena! You are going to get married to Lord Stefan!" she exclaimed as she took hold of Elena’s shoulders.

"Bonnie-I-I..." Elena found herself stuttering and couldn't form a coherent sentence. She simply hugged Bonnie and she her tightly. A part of her still found it hard to believe the contents of Stefan’s letter and it felt like she was in a dream.

She had waited for this moment for so long and now it almost seemed surreal. She had fallen in love with Stefan slowly over the years and before partners, they had been great companions. He had been her knight in the shining armor and she had always fantasized about being his queen one day. The moment was interrupted as Elena heard a knock on the door. She quickly pulled away from Bonnie and hid the letter beneath her mattress.

"Who is it?" She called out, hoping that her voice didn’t tremble.

"It's Gerald, My Lady. Your father had requested your presence in his quarters immediately." The soldier called out. Ser Gerald was the leader of her Father's personal guard and the member of his advisor council.

"I'll be there at once, Ser." Elena called back and heard the sounds of his footsteps fading away. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as Bonnie straightened her dress and patted away any wrinkles.

"Don't be nervous Elena, all will be well." Bonnie said, smiling at her. Elena nodded and hurried out of her quarters as her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

_What if my father is not agreeable of this union? What if he is angry?_

 An assortment of negative thoughts attacked her mind the whole way to her Father's chambers and by the time she reached there, Elena was almost ready to faint.

Two guards were stationed at either side of the huge doors that led to my Father's quarters. They bowed to Elena  and one of them went inside to announce her presence to the King.

"Enter." He called out. Elena opened the doors and entered inside, keeping her head down. Her Father, King Grayson Gilbert was sitting on an armchair beside the roaring fireplace and her mother sat opposite him. A letter with the royal seal of the Salvatores was placed on the mahogany table in front of them.

"Father, Mother." Elena said, nodding to them both even though her eyes were fixed on the parchment. Her hands were fidgeted on their own and she tried to calm herself down so that she wouldn't appear nervous.

"Take a seat, dear." Her mother smiled at Elena encouragingly.

 _This is a good sign._ Elena thought as she sat down beside her Father and waited for him to say something.

"Elena, as you know very well that you are of marriageable age and have been since a long time." My father began as he ran his hand over his unshaven jaw. "I think it's time that we decide upon the matter of your marriage. One day, you are going to bear the children of a King. You will be queen, my daughter."

"Yes Father." Elena replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the roaring lion of the Salvatore seal. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Her Mother took her hand in her own "I think we do. We just received a letter from King Giuseppe Salvatore of Mystic Falls and he is showing interest in the union of our Kingdoms. Are you agreeable, Elena?"

Elena stopped herself from answering immediately as that would surely come across as suspicious. She made herself frown as she said "Prince Stefan Salvatore is interested in me?"

"Of course he is. I would be rather worried if he wasn’t." Her Mother replied and Elena found herself giggling.

Elena’s Father cleared his throat, waiting for her response as she pretended to contemplate. Finally, she took a deep breath and answered. "Yes Father, Mother. I am agreeable for this union."

They looked at each other and beamed. Her Father leaned down to kiss Elena’s forehead while her Mother got up and hugged her.

"I will marry my daughter off magnificently! It will be a wedding that will be remembered for years!" He exclaimed. Elena laughed at her father's exclamations while her mother shook her head, looking exasperated.

"Grayson, you and your extravagant ways will lead to the demise of this kingdom one day." She said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"My dear Miranda, you cannot define a King without using the word "extravagant"." Elena’s Father replied cleverly and he clapped his hands twice. "Now, excuse me, my ladies. I have a wedding to prepare. We all will leave on the morrow for Mystic Falls." And with that, he walked out of the room, his robes swishing around his ankles.

"Since how long have you been agreeable to marry Prince Stefan, Elena?" Her Mother asked her as soon as her Father was out of hearing range. Elena’s eyes grew wide as she tried to decipher the meaning of her Mother’s words.

"Wh-what do you mean mother?" She asked her in a small voice. She laughed when she took in her daughter’s apprehension.

"I know about you and Stefan, Elena." Her Mother replied simply. Elena studied her face closely for any signs of anger but she found none. “Since quite a while, actually.” She added thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Elena finally asked her as a frown crossed her face. She hadn't told anyone except for Bonnie and Caroline…

"I know because I am your mother." She replied as she smiled down at Elena as she gently placed a hand on Elena’s head. “Young love is a beautiful thing to herald.”

Elena bit my lower lip as she thought-  _Here I come, Stefan. Here I come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone guess the reference I make where Damon says to Ludwin :"A Salvatore always pays his debts." ?


	4. Chapter 4

_~The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_... beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow~_

**_A Thousand Years (Part 2)- Christina Perri_ **

* * *

"How much farther?" Elena asked her Mother with an air of impatience as she pulled the carriage's curtain aside to take a look outside. It was so dark that she could hardly see anything. The to and fro motion of the carriage was making her feel sick all of a sudden.

"Just a couple of hours more, I think." Miranda Gilbert replied, a hint of smile playing at her lips.

Elena sighed and let the curtain fall back as she rested her head back against the wooden wall of the horse drawn royal carriage. They had been travelling since a week to reach Mystic Falls by the Noble Road. The kingdom of Mystic Falls lay far up north so it grew colder and colder as each day passed by. Tents were erected wherever the procession stopped to rest and her Father's personal guard watched over them day and night to protect them from any sort of danger.

"I can't wait." Elena mumbled mostly to herself as she twisted a piece of her dress between her fingers. She was wearing one of the heavier woolen dresses that she owned and her breath turned into fog as she exhaled. The night outside was chilly and a cold breeze was making the curtains flap together.

"I remember how I was at your age." Her Mother began as she placed a hand on Elena’s knee to stop it from jerking up and down. "Impatient and brimming with never ending energy. Do you know how I got married to your father?"

Elena shook her head."No…you never told me." She replied. Now that she thought about it, she felt rather odd that she had never asked her Mother or Father about their marriage.

"I wasn't meant to marry Grayson in the first place." She said as she stared out of the space between the flapping curtains.

"What?" Elena asked as she sat up straighter. "Who were you supposed to marry then?"

"I was betrothed to your father's older brother Jonathan Gilbert. I fell in love with him at the first glance, you know." She said, smiling at some old memory. Her eyes were out of focus as she revisited an old memory in her mind.

Elena sat in silence as she let the new information sink in. Her mother continued.

"You already know what happened to your uncle John. He was killed by his enemies just a fortnight before our wedding took place but since my Father had already promised that he will join his kingdom with the Gilberts; your Father married me instead."

"But...but you didn't love father back then, did you?" Elena asked her quietly.

"No.” She replied after a pregnant pause. “I didn’t. It felt unreal, the whole ordeal. One moment, you are dreaming about your future with the one you love and the next moment it all comes crashing down. I began loathing my life, Elena."

"Then how did you…I mean you do love Father now, don't you?" These new revelations had shaken up Elena to the core. It was hard to imagine her Mother being in love with someone other than her Father.

"Of course I love Grayson now. It was not love at first glance nor was it as compassionate a thing as I had with Jonathan but…I do love him, Elena and for me, that's enough." She finished.

"How did you start loving Father then?" Elena asked her, intrigued by her Mother’s past. What if her Mother had married her Father’s brother indeed? What if he hadn’t died? Would she and Jeremy still be here in some form? All these questions brimming in her mind were a bit unsettling.

"It most certainly didn't happen overnight, Elena. You father was very kind to me. He respected me in every way and he knew that I was still in love with his brother and that I was still mourning for his loss." She answered. "Our love is built on a foundation which took many years to form. We took it step by step and soon I came to care for him just as he did for me."

Elena pondered over her words for a moment as the carriage continued to roll over the bumpy road. She was convinced of her Mother's love for her Father but she couldn't imagine being in the same situation as her. Would she ever be able to love someone other than Stefan?

 _No._  A small voice echoed inside her head.  _Never._

"So now that you know how I married your father, there is something else that I would like to discuss with you." Her Mother said, bringing Elena back to the reality.

"Yes Mother?" She waited for her Mother to elaborate, shifting forward in her seat.

"Both your Father and King Giuseppe Salvatore are in agreement of this union, so there is no doubt that you will be marrying Stefan Salvatore." She said as she beamed at me.

Elena nodded her head once as she waited for her to say more.

"There are a few things that will be expected from you, Elena. One day you will become the Queen of Mystic Falls and rule beside Stefan as his equal. What do you takes to make a good Queen?"

"Being just and fair?" Elena said after thinking for a while. Her mother smiled as she nodded in approval.

"Yes, those are the main ingredients. Apart from that, you have to be compassionate towards your people, your family and most of all, your husband." Miranda Gilbert said as she gave her daughter a meaningful look.

"I know you and Stefan love each other very much and your marriage won't be an arranged one as far as we know." She paused and smirked at Elena before continuing. "But your kingdom and your husband will expect some duties from you that you will have to fulfill. Eventually, you will have to provide an heir for their kingdom."

Elena blushed as she realized what her mother was talking about. "Yes mother, I understand…but what others duties will be required of me?" She asked her hesitantly. All of a sudden, she started feeling nervous about the whole prospect of marriage.

"That you will come to know on your own, Elena." She said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt and voices of men floated inside.  Lady Miranda frowned as she peeked outside.

"What is it, Ser Robert? Why have we stopped?" She called out to a nearby knight.

"King Giuseppe has sent an escort for us, My Lady; the castle is just a few leagues away. We will reach our destination in an hour or so." Ser Robert called back. Elena’s Mother nodded and let the curtain fall back.

Soon after that, they reached the castle doors. They were huge and made from some kind of hard metal. King Giuseppe's guards and King Grayson’s guards had erected their banners so that the guards on the gates would know who was coming. Elena glanced outside eagerly and saw that the beautiful Mystic Falls was bathed in moonlight. Even at this hour of the night, people had come out of their homes to take a look at the grand procession of their future Queen to be. The Gilbert banner men rode their horses in the front as they cleared the way for out carriages to pass through the horde of men, women and children.

Their carriage came to a halt and Bonnie rushed out of her servant carriage to help Elena and Miranda Gilbert get down. Elena’s Father and Jeremy got down from the royal carriage in front of them and he went forward to greet the King who was standing in the castle courtyard along with his family to greet them.

"Grayson! Welcome, welcome to Mystic Falls!" King Giuseppe roared as he came forward to hug his old friend. Elena surreptitiously scanned the courtyard that was full of men in search of Stefan and she finally found him standing beside his Mother, Lady Elizabeth Salvatore. Even in the darkness, Elena just knew it was him. She forgot to breathe for a moment as she stared at his silhouette.  _It is happening._  She thought _. I am finally marrying him_.

Elena remembered her manners as her Mother shot her a pointed glance and stepped forward to curtsey to the King and Queen of Mystic Falls. "My king, My Queen."

"You have grown up!" King Giuseppe nodded at Elena as he patted her on the shoulder. The queen Elizabeth smiled as she stepped forward and kissed Elena’s forehead."Welcome again to Mystic Falls, Elena. Hopefully, you will be addressing us as Father and Mother soon enough."

"Elena!" Before Elena had a chance to respond, she was enveloped in a bone crushing embrace from Caroline. Everyone laughed as Elena spluttered "Caroline-can't breathe-"

She let her friend go and beamed down at her. "I am so glad that you'll be my sister in law."

"Not more than me." Elena whispered back as she squeezed her hand.

"Now Caroline, do I have permission to greet my fiancé?" Stefan said as he stepped forward. A patch of moonlight graced his features and his face finally came into focus. He looked handsomer than ever in a dark green velvet coat and black trousers. His lustrous brown hair were slicked back over his forehead and his greeting smile dazzled Elena into oblivion.

"Stefan." She whispered as she stepped forward on her own accord. She could feel everyone's gaze on her but at that moment, she couldn't care less.

Stefan took Elena’s hand into his own and kissed it softly. "Elena, I am glad you are here."

She started into his brilliant green eyes and as soon as they touched, Elena felt complete. She had always imagined Stefan and herself as pieces of a puzzle and they fit together perfectly.

Caroline cleared her throat lightly "I am sure Elena must be tired from the long journey."

"No…I-"

"Yes, of course, I'll escort my fiancé inside. I am as aware of the arrangements as you are, dear Sister. Now if you will excuse us." Stefan said as he smirked at Caroline and held out his arm for his fiancé "Shall we?"

Elena glanced back at her Mother and was delighted when she nodded in consent. She took Stefan's arm and walked inside the Castle with him. She shot an apologizing glance at Caroline, who just shook her head and smiled at her encouragingly.

Stefan led her inside through another pair of large double doors. They shut behind them with a thud and all of a sudden, Elena found them engulfed by deafening silence. She didn't utter a word as her stomach flipped over in excitement.

"Elena? What is it?" Stefan asked her as he sensed her quietness.

"I am just nervous, that's all." Elena confessed as they continued to walk. Stefan took her hand in his own and pulled Elena closer to his side.

 "Don't be." He murmured in her ear, making her skin tingle. "I love you, Elena. You are going to be my wife soon."

"That's what I am nervous about…" Elena trailed off uncertainly as they stepped inside a guest chamber that had been prepared for her. The room was decorated impressively in shades of blue and gold and a fire was already blazing inside the fireplace.

"What?” Stefan stopped walking as concern brimmed in his eyes. “ Are you… having second thoughts about the marriage?” He asked Elena with a hint of fear in his eyes. Elena’s heart went out to him and she instantly wanted to banish that look on his face.

"Stefan, No! Of course not! I am just nervous about…I mean as your wife, I will have some duties and one day I will have a kingdom under me-"

She was cut off mid sentence as Stefan surprised her by placing a quick, chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away, grinning from ear to ear as Elena blushed.

"What was that for?" She asked him shyly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"That was for looking so heartbreakingly beautiful." He replied while pulling Elena closer to him by the waist.

"Stefan, be serious. Have you even been listening to what I just said?" Elena chided him.

"I am serious. And I have been listening to every word you said. Elena, I promise you one thing. Whatever the future holds for us, you won't ever deal with it alone. I will always be with you by your side and I will always protect you."

Elena’s stomach flipped over again at his words and before she could stop herself, she stepped up on her toes and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded immediately by pulling Elena closer to him by placing his hands securely on either side of her waist. Their chaste little kiss started to become more intense as both of them became lost in the moment. She wouldn't have cared even if someone had barged in through the double doors at this moment because right now, it was just her and Stefan, two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

Elena pushed Stefan back and he slid down into the arm chair beside the fireplace. With boldness that she didn't know existed within her, she climbed on top of his lap while her fingers fumbled with the laces in front of her gown’s bodice. She managed to unlace the top of her dress halfway before Stefan's hand caught rested over hers, halting her movements.

"Elena...we can't." He whispered. "Not today."

"I-I'm so sorry..." She said as she stuttered in embarrassment. She looked away as he took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Elena, look at me." He said. "Please."

She complied after a moment and forced herself to look into his sparkling eyes.

"I want you too, Elena. God knows I do…but this is not the right time. I want to do it the right way, the proper way." He said as he wiped a stray tear that had fallen down from Elena’s eye. She hadn’t realized that she had been crying and she quickly wiped the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"I understand-" She began but all of a sudden, she was cut off by a voice that didn’t belong to Stefan.

"Oh, do go on please. Don't stop now, Saint Stefan. You were putting quite a show for me."

 An involuntary gasp escaped Elena’s mouth as she hastily scrambled off Stefan's lap. He got up along with her and pulled Elena partially behind him. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she chanced a glance from behind Stefan's back and she was left breathless by what she saw. Blazing blue eyes that burned like blue fire. That's what registered in Elena’s mind at first glance.

 _I have seen those eyes somewhere._  She thought. She has had many suitors over the years and Stefan was the most handsome man she knew and she couldn't have imagined someone who looked better than him. Until now.

The mysterious person in front of them had midnight black hair that cascaded down to the back of his neck in soft waves and his face was perfectly chiseled as if a sculptor had carved it out to utter perfection. Light stubble covered the lower half of his face and it gave him a rugged look which suited him quite well. His eyes were the richest and most beautiful shade of blue that Elena had ever seen and her envy reached new heights. The person standing in front of her looked almost too perfect to be real.

"Damon. You are alive." Stefan said. Shock reeled Elena’s mind as she registered his words. Damon? The person standing in front of them was Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore?

"Hello Brother." He drawled as he sat down on an arm chair opposite us and placed a hand under his chin as he leaned forward.

"I was expecting a better greeting than "Damon, you are alive."" He replied. Every move, every action of his screamed arrogance.

"Of course, I'll just-" Stefan began but Damon cut him off.

"Oh, won't you introduce me to the Lady behind you? Don't hide, My Lady. I don't bite...usually." He said as he grinned and waited for Elena to step forward. She felt Stefan stiffen before her as she stepped up from behind him and came face to face with Damon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ser Damon." She greeted him automatically as she had been taught since childhood. Damon's grin vanished and he stared at Elena blankly for a moment as he whispered something which sounded like "Impossible."

"Pardon, Ser?" Elena said, feeling highly uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly, she thought.

Damon got up from his place and took a step towards her. He still looked very surprised upon seeing her and his intense gaze was making Elena feel self conscious.

"The pleasure is mine, My Lady." He said as he took her hand and kissed it gently, running his thumb gently over the back of her hand. The place where his lips came in contact with Elena’s skin seemed to burn and an odd feeling coursed through her veins as she barely managed to nod at him.

"This is my fiancée, Elena Gilbert." Stefan said a bit stiffly as he wrapped his hand around Elena’s waist and pulled her closer to his side. Elena was surprised by the possessiveness in his tone.

"Elena…a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Damon said. She looked away from his unwavering gaze as she thanked him politely. His scrutiny was really making her fidget. Her cheeks flamed as she realized that Damon probably had been there the whole time and had witnessed everything that happened between her and Stefan.

"Does father know you are here?" Stefan asked him a bit curtly.

"No." Damon replied. His eyes never left Elena’s.

"How did you get into the castle without Father's knowledge?" Stefan persisted.

"I have my ways, little Brother. And what is this that I hear in your tone? Am I intruding on something…private?" He said with a barely controlled smirk on his face. By now, Elena’s face was burning like embers and she just wanted to hide somewhere, never to be seen again.

"Damon, we have been worried sick these past few days. We thought you were-"

"Dead?" he interrupted. "Dead and Damon just don't go together." He remarked nonchalantly. Elena tried to remember Damon from her childhood memories. Had he always been like this?

"I won't be so sure if I were in your place. No one is invincible." Stefan replied a bit coldly as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Your absence had us worried sick.”

"Invincible? That's a big word. You have really grown up haven't you, Saint Stefan?"

"Stop calling me that-"

"Damon?"

Elena turned around and saw Caroline standing at the entrance of the room. After a moment's silence, she ran up to her oldest brother and buried her face in his chest and started sobbing. Damon's eyes softened a bit as he returned her embrace. "I come home after five years and I am greeted by tears? You and Stefan really need to learn how to greet someone."

"Shut up." She said between her sobs as she tightened her hold around Damon waist. "Y-you never contacted us and t-then we receive the news th-that you are dead-"

"Shh, it's alright. I am here now; it's going to be alright Care." He whispered to her as he wiped away her tears with his slender fingers. "Now, will you give me and Stefan a moment to talk? I promise to stay with you all night long and tell you about all my adventures after that."

"I am not a child anymore, Damon." Caroline said as she hiccupped. "I don't need stories about your adventures. I just want my Brother to be safe."

Damon patted her once on the head and motioned to Stefan. Stefan nodded at Damon and turned around to face me.

"Damon wants to talk to me about something, Elena. I will be back really soon. Caroline, please stay with Elena." And with that, he whirled around and walked out of the room with Damon in the lead.

x~x~x~x~x

Impossible. It was impossible. This has to be some sort of a cruel joke, Damon thought. There she stood in front of him with a hint of fear in her eyes. The same dark eyes. The same raven hair. The same golden skin. And yet, she called herself Elena.

He forced himself to turn around and walk out of the room. It felt like if he lost sight of her, she will disappear like a mirage. He wanted to hold her gaze in his own for the rest of his life. He would recognize those warm brown eyes anywhere.

Stefan followed him to the adjoining room. It was only illuminated by the lights that came from a few candles that were placed on the intricately carved table.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stefan asked him as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed around his chest. He had a wary expression on his face and Damon almost smirked.  _Good, be wary. You will not like what you hear, Saint Stefan._

"You young lads. Always so impatient." He said as he poured wine from a jug into a glass that was kept on the table beside the candles.

"Of course I am! You come barging into my room after five years without any prior notice. I have been so worried-"

"Spare me. I am not in mood for Stefan-esque drama tonight." Damon cut his Brother off in mid sentence. He smirked in satisfaction as Stefan shot him an annoyed look. Being interrupted was still Stefan’s pet peeve.  Damon raised his wine glass to his lips and took a sip. The aroma of the excellent wine went straight to his head and he enjoyed it thoroughly, having drunk only inferior quality wine for so many years.

"Damon, I don't understand what you have against me but let me clarify this to you; you are my Brother and nothing will change that."

"Unfortunately." Damon shot back. "Let me make a toast." Damon said suddenly as he got an idea. He picked up the wine jug and poured some wine into the extra glass for Stefan. "Come, drink."

"I don't-"

"I said, _drink_." Damon emphasized as he held out the glass for him. He sighed as he walked up to his older Brother and took the glass from his hand.

"To my wedding." Damon said as he clinked glasses with Stefan and emptied it in one go.

"Your wedding?" Stefan asked, an expression of genuine surprise crossing his face "I wasn’t aware you were getting married…oh wait, I didn’t even know you were alive a quarter of an hour ago." Stefan remarked with unhidden sarcasm. “But what do you exactly mean?”

"Uh, a wedding is when a man and a woman take their vows in front of a priest-"

"I know what a wedding is, Damon!" Stefan said loudly "Stop playing games with me."

Damon laughed. "You have really grown up. When you were a child, I used to push you around and you never uttered a word. Where was this manly voice of yours then, eh?" He taunted him.

"I still haven't understood the cause of your behavior towards me, Damon. Maybe our views don't match and we are very different from each other but that does not mean that you will act like I am your enemy rather than your Brother." Stefan responded angrily.

"Oh, but you are my enemy. A saint, that's what you are. And what am I? The troublesome older Brother who no one cared about!"

"Damon, it's not like that. It's not too late, let's forget it all, Brother." He said as he held up a hand for me to shake.

"Just one thing." Damon said as he ignored his plea for peace. "Don't call me your brother in front of anyone. You will only end up embarrassing me."

"Damon…"

"Let me complete my toast now. To my wedding... with Elena Gilbert." Damon held up his glass and nothing in his entire life had been more satisfying than seeing Stefan's expression at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_~And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight~_

**_Iris-Goo Goo Dolls_ **

* * *

"What...?"

"Are you as dumb as you look? Don't make me repeat myself, Stefan." Damon swirled the fine wine in his glass and he leaned against the table as he waited for his younger brother to react. He just required one little reaction from him…just one excuse so that he would be able to justify his actions against him.

"Is this a jest, Damon? Because if it is, then I didn't find it pleasing at all." Stefan said, sounding extremely cross but his eyes were beginning to display the first hint of fear.

"Sit. I don't want you fainting like a maiden when you hear what I am about to say." Stefan looked at Damon uneasily as he openly smirked at him over his shoulder and walked over to the fireplace and added another log to the glowing embers. The room used to be his before he had left and when he had returned this morning, he found all his things in the same place where he had left them, courtesy to his Mother, Elizabeth.

"There's a good lad." Damon remarked as Stefan sat down. He walked back to the table and took a seat opposite him and rested his elbows on the tabletop to make a steeple out of his fingers as he observed Stefan over them.

 "Now, how old are you?" He asked him with mock seriousness. He was really beginning to enjoy their little game.

"Damon, I am not in a mood for your games-"

"Answer me!" Damon took Stefan by surprise as he roared and slammed his fist on the table top, making it quiver.

"Seventeen summers this year." He replied after a significant pause as he stared at the place where Damon’s fist had connected with the wooden surface.

"Almost a man, if you can be called that. And how old am I? Twenty two. So if you had paid any attention to your lessons in childhood, you will be able to tell me which one of us is older, hmm?" Damon asked him as he leaned forward on the table and rested his face in his cupped palm, his voice sounding uncannily pleasant. The wine had gone straight to his head and was making things seem more interesting than usual.

"Look, where are you heading with all this?" Stefan abruptly stood up and his chair fell back with the force. His fists were clenched by his sides and his knuckles had gone bone white.

 _Catching on, are we?_ Damon thought to himself, relishing the moment.

"I'll answer my own question since you are making so many excuses to hide your inability to perform simple mental calculations. I am older, agreed? And what does the church say about marriage laws, Stefan?"

Understanding colored Stefan's expression as he finally got the drift of what Damon was implying.

"That the older sibling has to get married first in order for the other younger siblings to get married..." He trailed off.

"Bravo! See? You are not as stupid as I thought you were." Damon finished the remaining wine in his glass and set it down on the table.

"Damon, Elena and I will wait as long as you want. Father and Mother will have no problem with you marrying the bride of your choice…just…" He began, his tone almost pleading. Damon found himself enjoying Stefan’s ramble more than anyone should.

He shook his head, a grin taking permanent residence on his face. "Ah ah ah. I have already chosen the bride of my choice, little brother. The beautiful, enchanting-” Damon made a show of licking his upper lip and it had the desired effect as Stefan’s face grew red with anger. “-and _exotic_ Elena Gilbert."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stefan questioned Damon in raised tones. "Why her?"

"Because a beautiful woman like her deserves so much more than a dimwit like you. Oh, what all I have planned to do to that delightful body of hers…"

As soon the words were out of Damon’s mouth, Stefan lunged at him, a wild look on his face. He grinned and readied himself as this was the moment he had been waiting for all along. An excuse. He ducked at Stefan's blow and before he could turn around, Damon grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the stone wall of my room. He was highly satisfied to hear his body slam against the wall with a loud thud.

"You are pathetic. You can't even protect yourself, how will you protect Elena from me, huh?" He growled in his ear. His face was slowly turning purple due to the lack of air as Damon’s hand wrapped around his throat, pushing his face against the wall.

"Father…won't let this happen." He barely managed choke out.

"Yes, that's the one thing you excel in. Go, hide behind Father's skirts." Damon tightened his hold around his neck once before letting him go before he lost his temper and ended up doing something he would later regret. He slumped down onto the ground and gasped for air as he rubbed his neck.

"Damon, you have tormented me enough during our childhood...I always endured it quietly but you’re going too far now. I won't let you take Elena away from me!"

"What will you exactly do to stop me, Saint Stefan? Cry for your Mother?" Damon bent down and took his face harshly between his fingers and forced him to look up at him.

"I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. Rose's face still haunts my dreams, Stefan." He said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his temper in check. He was finding it extremely difficult to do so as a young girl’s face came into focus in his mind’s eye. She had short cropped hair and bright hazel eyes which were brimming with tears. Damon closed his eyes for a second to banish that image from his mind.

"She was just a peasant girl! You were so madly in love with her that you failed to see anything except for your own selfish desires!" He replied hotly as he wrenched himself away from Damon’s grasp and stood up.

"Yes, Rose was just a peasant girl. And Elena is just a Princess, like the many I have deflowered over the years." Damon walked up to Stefan till they were practically nose to nose. He didn't flinch away and impressed Damon by maintaining unwavering eye contact with him. His eyes had gone hard and his nostrils were flared.

"I will make sure you suffer more than I did.” Damon said in soft tones which held undertones of malice. “I will take Elena away from you just like you took my Rose away from me. I promised you when I left Mystic Falls that I will return on the day when your happiness is at its peak… and just when you think everything is fine and that you are happy, I will snatch it away from under your nose before you could even…” Damon brought up his hand and abruptly closed his fingers to form a fist “blink."

Stefan flinched at the sudden motion and Damon and gawked at Damon as if he was seeing him for the first time. Damon took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Damon…I was just a child back then. I didn't know what I was doing." Stefan said as he tentatively touched his brother’s shoulder. Damon shrugged him off and shot him a warning look.

"But I know what I am doing." He replied just as the sound of footsteps reached his ears Damon turned around to see who the intruder was. He snorted when a dusky skinned handmaiden appeared at the entrance of the room.

"My Lords, the King requires your presence in his chambers." She said to both the brothers without making eye contact with either of them. Damon immediately knew she wasn't from Mystic Falls from her dressing style.

"So Father finally found out that his prodigal son has returned. Come here." Damon beckoned the handmaiden. She glanced at Damon quickly as fear bubbled in her eyes.

"My Lord?"

"I said, come here. Don't be afraid." Damon smiled at her invitingly. Bait for the victim.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan intervened, his eyes darting between Damon and the handmaiden as he involuntarily took a step forward.

Damon didn't reply as he waited for the handmaiden to come forward. She hesitantly stepped up to Damon with apprehension evident on her face. When she reached him, he grinned at her and was satisfied when she cowered away from him.

"What's your name?" He asked her in honeyed tones.

"B-Bonnie, my lord." She replied and her eyes grew wide with unblemished terror as Damon took out a dagger that was strapped to a sheath around his waist and trailed the cold, sharp edge against the skin of her arm.

"So Bonnie, I take it you work for Lady Gilbert…hmm?" He poked her slightly with the pointed edge of the danger and she squeaked in pain.

"Damon, I don't think this is necessary-" Stefan tried to intervene.

"Quiet! So…Bonnie?"

"Ye-yes, My L-Lord." She replied as tear welled up in her dark eyes.

"How would you like it if I send you to off to work in a whore house? Or sell you off to a passing Knight?"

"M-My Lord?"

"Would you like it? To be sent off somewhere without your permission?" Damon pressed on.

"N-no My Lord…" She whimpered. “Please.”

"See Stefan? See how she is trembling? That's how my Rose trembled in front of Father the night he sent her away just because you told him about us!" Damon pushed Bonnie away from himself and she landed on the stone floor with a thud and cried out in pain.

"You have proven your point; please end this madness _right now_." Stefan stressed as he made his way over to the handmaid. Damon reached her before he did and he yanked her up by her hair and pressed the dagger to her throat.

"So brother, step out of my way otherwise the next girl beneath this dagger will be your beloved Elena. And you, handmaid-" Damon looked down at her as he let her go. Tears were streaming down her face as she trembled beneath him. "If this conversation between the three of us leaves this room, I'll make sure you don't live to see tomorrow's sunrise. Now leave."

She bowed and hastily scrambled off, almost tripping on her own feet before she even reached the door entrance. Damon smirked and turned around to face Stefan who looked grave. He slid the dagger back into its sheath.

"Time to visit our dear Father. Shall we?"

**x~x~x~x~x**

Elena sighed as she unpacked few of her gowns and hanged them in the intricately carved mahogany cupboard. Stefan had been gone for more than two hours now. Caroline left a while ago as her Father, King Giuseppe had sent for her. It was quite late into the night and way past the time when Elena usually retired for the night but sleep somehow evaded her tonight. For some unknown reason, she was worried. It felt as if something was not right but she couldn’t place it.

She shook her head once to clear any lingering uncertainties.

_I am turning into Bonnie. I need to divert my mind._ _She mused._

Suddenly, she had an idea. She went over to the box which contained her other dresses and jewelry boxes and she shifted away a few items of clothing to reach at the bottom. After some groping and blind fumbling, she finally found what she was looking for. Wrapped securely in a blue silk cloth was a white satin dress. She carefully took it out along with her needle box and sat down on a small stool near the fireplace with the dress spread out on her lap. She threaded a needle carefully in the light cast by the fire and started embroidering patterns on the dress. She sew carefully and with precision just like Nun Marianne had taught her since childhood. Another half hour passed by and she was startled when she heard an unfamiliar female voice call out.

"My Lady?"

Due to her surprise, she pricked her finger with the needle.

"Ow!"

The figure rushed towards her and started apologising furiously.

"Oh My Lady, I am so sorry…I shouldn't have-"

Elena looked up and saw that it was a young woman. She had pale blonde hair that were tied up in a bun around her head and even though she was dressed in simple clothes that handmaids usually wore, she looked prettier than any handmaid she had ever seen.

"It's all right! Calm down." Elena said in raised tones to drown out her endless apologies. She brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it gently where the needle had pricked it and soon, the bleeding stopped.

"My Lady I am-"

"If you apologise once more, I will have you thrown into the dungeons." Elena threatened her mockingly. She didn't seem the catch her playful tone and looked horrified.

"I am just jesting; I will do no such thing." Elena sighed. "What's your name?"

"Rebekah, my lady. I am new here." She replied in a low voice, her eyes downcast.

"Look, don't be afraid. What did you want with me?" Elena asked her gently.

"Lady Elizabeth sent me to you in case you needed some help, My Lady." She replied. Elena glanced around the room and indeed, she needed help in arranging all her dresses. Bonnie had been strangely absent since they had reached Mystic Falls and Elena shrugged to herself as she decided to accept Rebekah’s help.

"The Queen thought well." She nodded to the blonde haired woman. "Help me in arranging these gowns in the cupboard."

"Yes, My Lady!" She replied enthusiastically, somewhat relieved.

After a while, all of Elena’s dresses were properly arranged. She went back to the stool near the fireplace and sat down again, taking the white dress back in her lap. Rebekah wiped her brow with the sleeve of her dress as she finished arranging the last of Elena’s books in the shelf and came over to stand beside her.

"That's a beautiful dress, My Lady! She exclaimed with surprise. "Did you make it?"

"Yes I did." Elena smiled proudly as she stood up and held up the dress for her to see. "Gorgeous, isn't it? It's my wedding gown."

In her Kingdom, it was mandatory for all the noblewomen to sew their own wedding gowns. Elena had been working on this gown with a little help from Nun Marianne and her Mother for over a year. It was almost ready and required just a few finishing touches.

Rebekah's expression turned into that of awe as she hesitantly ran a hand along the embroidery. "Yes, My Lady. It's one of the most beautiful gowns I have ever seen."

Elena detected a hint of envy in her eyes. “Do you know how to sew?”

Rebekah blushed lightly “Not as well as you, My Lady.”

“I’ll teach you if you want.” Elena said and Rebekah’s eyes shot up to meet Elena’s.

“Thank you.” She bowed and Elena waved it away as she walked over to the cupboard to put her most precious gown away.

"The Raven adorns a dove’s skin. How ironic is that?" She froze in her place as a third voice floated inside the room. She turned around and saw that Damon was standing at the entrance of the door, a smirk adorning his strikingly outstanding features.

"Ser Damon." Elena whispered. Damon motioned to Rebekah once with his hand and she bowed and quietly slipped out of the room. She felt a bit uncomfortable as she found herself alone in the room with her fiancés brother at this hour of the night.

"My Lady, I am sorry for visiting you at such an absurd hour.” Damon said as if reading her mind. “- but I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior previously this evening."His voice sounded smoother than velvet and his eyes reflected utmost sincerity. Despite herself, Elena found herself being drawn to this mysterious man.

"T-there is nothing to apologise for, My Lord." She somehow managed a complete sentence without stuttering but due to her distraction, the wedding gown slipped between her fingers and landed on to the ground. She blushed at her clumsiness and bent down to pick it back up but somehow, Damon beat her to it and picked it up. Her fingers grazed the back of his hand and she involuntarily flinched back as if she had touched a red hot poker. Damon noticed her reaction but chose not to comment on it.

 _What must he be thinking of me?_ Elena wailed mentally. She was never this uncertain around someone.

"Damon. Call me Damon." He replied simply. His face was barely a few inches away from her own and in the flickering light cast by the fire roaring in the fireplace, his eyes reminded her of the vast sea she had read about in various books. She could smell his distinct scent and it reminded her of a thunderstorm for some reason. He smelled like the rain itself.

"My Lady?" Damon whispered. His voice held concern but his eyes twinkled merrily as if he was enjoying some private jest. "Are you all right? You seem lost.”

"I'll call you Damon only if you address me as Elena." Elena heard herself reply. She suddenly wanted to smack herself. Why did she speak before thinking? For some reason, everything she did seemed extremely idiotic in front of Damon, who seemed calm and composed while on the other hand she stuttered and made a fool out of herself.

Her thought process came to a halt when she heard Damon chuckle. Even his laugh was incredible. It sounded like the summer breeze, soft and warm.

"As you say,  _Elena_." He stressed on her name and smirked down at her, his lips curving perfectly into a crooked smile. Elena’s heart skipped a beat as he said her name. Who knew her name could sound so good coming through a stranger's mouth?

She suddenly realized that they were standing too close with a distance of barely a foot between them. Each of them was holding onto her wedding gown and she had totally forgotten herself for a moment.

"So…um…" She fidgeted as she quickly stepped back.

"I would consider myself totally forgiven if you will honor me with your companionship for a little while." He said, his beautiful eyes glowing sincerely.

Elena bit her lower lip as she looked away from his face and her heart started hammering loudly in her chest. She was baffled by her own reactions. How could a complete stranger have this effect on her in such a short while?

"I don't know, My Lord. I-I mean Damon. The hour is late…" She stammered even though she found herself not minding a midnight venture with this strange person from her past. In any other situation, she would have been adamant but she felt herself being drawn into his mysterious aura.

"For some unknown reason, sleep evades me tonight ...and I see it's the same for you as well. Am I right, Elena?" He said, taking her name again. Something told her that he was doing it purposefully. Her stomach flipped as she dared to look up at him again. He was wearing a figure hugging black coat made of some extremely refined material and a long sword was strapped to his waist in a leather sheath. His midnight hair fell over his forehead and nearly reached his eyes. His eyes…

"Elena?" Damon snapped her out of her thoughts as he looked down at her questioningly. His lips curved into a small, knowing smile as if he knew exactly what was going on in her mind.

"You are right, My…er...Damon." Elena blushed as she realized that she had mixed up the two words. He chuckled again offered her his arm. She gingerly brought up her hand and curled it around the crook of his elbow. She felt his muscles flex beneath her fingers and her palm tingled with an unknown sensation.

He led her outside into the castle corridors which were mostly deserted except for a few guards that were patrolling them as a part of their night duty. They were lit with torches and lanterns in various places so their path was well illuminated.

"Since you are going to be my…er...sister in law, I thought I should acquaint myself to you in a proper manner." He began. "I should not have barged into that room earlier when you and Stefan were….engaged in your private matters."

Elena looked down, this time the blush coloring her entire face. "It's quite alright, really."

"I am sure it is, since you are kind enough to honor me with your company." He smiled. "I want to know more about you, Elena.” He said suddenly. They were heading towards the back of the castle which led them outside towards the royal gardens.

"What do you want to know?" Elena asked him, surprised at his eagerness.

"Everything." He replied simply as he looked down at her, his gaze zeroing down to her eyes.

"I er…I don't know where to begin." She laughed uncertainly. His arm was warm beneath her cold fingers and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"Let me make this easier for you. I will ask you questions and you answer them. Alright?"

Elena nodded her head once, feeling more curious than nervous.

"Which Kingdom are you from?" He asked her. "Please excuse my ignorance." He said with a light chuckle. "I just returned home today after a long time so I am unaware of most matters."

"Its fine, Damon. I am from the Kingdom of Fell's Church. It's a week's journey from here down south from the Noble Road." Elena answered with ease, relieved at the non complexity of the question.

"I know about Fell's Church. You must be the daughter of His Highness Grayson Gilbert then, am I correct?" He asked me, his eyes twinkling in recognition. Elena nodded and looked away from his unwavering gaze which seemed to penetrate her soul.

They walked up to the gates of the rear end of the castle and after confirming who it was, the guards at the other side let them through, giving them entry to the royal gardens. Elena looked around in awe, surprised at how beautiful everything looked bathed in moonlight. A light, cold breeze was blowing from the east, ruffling the tree leaves. She shivered due to the cold even though she was dressed in one of her heavier gowns to suit Mystic Fall’s climate.

Damon seemed to notice it as he slipped out of his coat and draped it around her shoulders. Elena looked up at him in surprise as she tried to slip it off her shoulders to hand it back to him.

"No I am fine Damon. There is no need-"

"I insist." He said, his expression leaving no room for an argument. She  hesitantly accepted his coat as he draped it around her shoulders again and wrapped it around her securely. Elena noticed when his hands lingered on her shoulders for an instant too long buts he didn’t say anything. Beneath his coat, Damon was wearing nothing except for a dark woolen shirt. She felt like protesting again but he seemed to read her mind.

"I am acquainted to rough weathers, Elena. Don't worry about me." He said as he stepped over the grass and held out his hand for her. She took it and stepped over from the dirt path onto the soft grass. They resumed their walk once again. Elena glanced at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that his build was inclined towards muscular and he was so tall that she barely reached his shoulder.

"May I ask you a question now?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Go ahead." He nodded after a slight pause.

"Why did everyone think you were…?” She trailed off uncertainly. _Dead?_ She finished mentally. He seemed to get the drift and his expression became serious.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have-"

"I left this kingdom at the age of seventeen, Elena. I was never the one for a quiet, royal life. I seeked adventure. I craved freedom. So I decided to head out on my own and see whether I could survive the real world that lay beyond the walls of this castle." He said, his eyes somewhere far away. Elena listened raptly as he continued.

"I traveled alone for years from one place to another. I took part in numerous tournaments and fought wars for various Kings. I cannot describe the feeling Elena…but it's like…I felt like I was free and that I was my own master. I didn't depend on anyone nor did I ever take things for granted. I have earned my position with years of hard work. Do you know what they call me?" He said, a smile curving at his lips.

"No...what?" I asked, a smile of her own making its way onto her face.

"Knight of the Shadows." He replied quietly. His reply stunned Elena into silence and her head snapped up as her mouth hung open in a very unladylike fashion.

"Y-you are the Knight of the Shadows?" She barely managed.

"Yes. Why, have you heard about me before?"

"No! I mean...Yes I have heard about the Knight of the Shadows. He is a mystery. The singers that came to my Kingdom from far away sang about your glory and that how you have never lost a tournament before and that how handsome and charming-" Elena suddenly stopped speaking as she realized what she was saying. She blushed for the hundredth time that night as Damon laughed heartily. This laugh was different. It came straight from his heart, without any pretense.

"Oh, why did you stop Elena? I was enjoying your description about me thoroughly. Do go on."

"I …I don't …I mean…I…" She stuttered as she furiously thought about ways in which could change the topic of this conversation.

"Let me spare you from all that stammering. Which color do you favor the most, My Lady?" He asked her, a hint of the previous merriment still lingering in his eyes.

"I like the color blue…” She trailed off, confused. What was she saying? Her answer should have been green.

"Blue is an interesting color..." he whispered alluringly. “Full of mysteries."

"What color do you favor, Damon?" She asked him, not breaking eye contact.

"I usually like the color black but tonight, I somehow seem to favor brown." He replied as he reached up with one hand and tucked a stray strand of Elena’s hair behind her ear. The place where his fingers came in contact with her skin seemed to burn. She looked away, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious.

"Brown…that's an unusual choice." She replied.

"My choices are usually unusual." He said and then chuckled. "Usually unusual...I like this phrase."

Elena laughed with him and pulled his coat tightly around her body. It smelled just like him. It was a sweet fragrance and it reminded her of spring, when all the flowers were in full bloom and their combined fragrance sweetened up the whole atmosphere.

She suddenly realized that he had not answered her previous question properly but she didn't press him further. The moon was casting pale luminous light on them. For some time, they walked in silence, neither one of them saying anything. For some reason, she wanted to make this moment last forever….she wanted to be here in this garden forever with the cool breeze blowing across her face and the soft grass grazing the skin around her ankles.

"I think we should head back, Elena. The hour is quite late and it would do both of us some good if we could catch some sleep tonight as tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day." Damon said suddenly, breaking the silence and my dreams of everlasting nights.

"Eventful? How so?" She asked him as they turned around and headed back towards the castle.

"You will see." He replied vaguely, not quiet looking at her. Elena nodded once to tell him that she understood and they conversed about little things on the way back to her chambers. As she spent more time with Damon, she became more at ease around him. She began talking more freely and laughed easily at his jests. She was almost disappointed when her room came into sight. For some reason, she didn't want their conversation to end.

"So, this is where we part, Elena. It was a pleasure and an honor to get acquainted with you. I will always look forward to another chance like this if you are willing."

"The honor was mine, Damon. I am looking forward to it with all my heart." She replied and started taking his coat off. He stopped her as he took hold of her hands in his own.

"Don't…just keep it." He said and his eyes seemed to blaze up. Elena couldn't do anything except to nod. They stood there at the doorway of her chambers for some time, just looking at each other as a profound silence stretched between them. His oceanic eyes bored into her simple brown ones as he suddenly took hold of her hand in his own and without breaking eye contact; he brought it up to his lips and kissed it once as a way of saying goodbye. Then he backed away slowly and after giving her one last smile, he turned around and walked away, his silhouette disappearing into the shadows.

Elena took a deep breath and realized that she had been holding it the entire time. She walked over to the chair and took off Damon's coat. Before keeping it down, she brought it up to her nose once, inhaling deeply. It smelled just like him. Her own reactions to Damon's presence were baffling her…what would Stefan think about her nocturnal stroll with his brother? Things didn’t seem good between them as it was.

She walked over to her bed and lay down on the soft mattress and before she knew, she was engulfed by sleep. That night, she dreamed about blue eyes, moonlit gardens and a man who was called the Shadow Knight.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more thing, I refer to the knights in this story as "Ser" instead of "Sir". I am a huge Game of Thrones fan and knights in that series are referred to as "Ser". It's not a real word but it sounded cooler than "Sir”.   
> I hope you all liked the Delena interaction ;)
> 
> I LOVE to receive feedback/kudos/comments from you guys. Keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

_~But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I am only human_

_I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human~_

**_Human- Christina Perri_ **

* * *

 

The next morning, Elena woke up just as the first rays of the sun touched the ground. She was surprised because last night she had gone to bed way after her usual sleep time. She got up from the soft bed and walked up to the huge windows and threw them open as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Her room was in a high tower towards the west end of the enormous castle and the view from the window was just breath taking. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with pure, cool air as she admired the beauty of Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie?" Elena called out after she had my fill of the beautiful scenery. She needed to get dressed and go down to the court as soon as possible. She was greeted by nothing but silence. She frowned as she opened the doors of her bed chambers that lead to the main room and found it empty. The fire in the fireplace had died down long ago and her bath water wasn't ready.

"Bonnie? Are you there?" Elena called out again as she wrapped a silk cloak around herself. Suddenly the main doors opened and Bonnie walked in, carrying a basket in her hands.

"My Lady, I didn't expect you to be up so early!" She said as she stopped in her tracks, looking a bit nervous.

"I didn't either." Elena grumbled. "And how many times will I have to tell you not to call me "My Lady"?"

"My apologies…" She muttered as she bustled over to the fireplace and kindled a fire.

"Where were you all night?" Elena asked her as she filled a glass with water from the jug and chugged it down in one go. Until then, she hadn't realized how thirsty she was. "I really need to get ready. My presence is required at the royal court."

"I will just prepare a nice, warm bath for you." She placed the basket, which Elena noticed was full of my freshly washed nightclothes, on the table and started heating water by the fireplace for her bath. For some reason, Elena noticed that Bonnie sounded a bit distracted. Her eyes were downcast and her movements were jerky, as if she was afraid of something.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her friend, trying to keep the concern out of her voice lest Bonnie caught on.

"What?" She replied absentmindedly as she folded some of Elena’s clothes and placed them mechanically in the drawer.

Elena decided to stay quiet as she stripped down to her under clothes while Bonnie filled the stone tub with hot water. Without checking the water, she stepped into the bath tub and instantly a scream of pain escaped her mouth as she pulled her foot back out. The water was scalding hot.

"Elena I am s-so sorry…" Bonnie rushed over to her and bent down to examine her foot. The skin where the water had touched it had turned red and was throbbing painfully.

"No..." Elena waved her apologies away. "It's not your fault; I should have checked the water first."

The handmaiden lowered her eyes and continued to mutter her apologies while Elena ignored her and tried to stand up without putting pressure on her scalded foot. Suddenly, another person walked in through the doors and she looked up and saw that it was Rebekah. She was out of breath as she rushed over to her mistress and knelt down beside Bonnie.

"You are hurt, my lady!" She exclaimed as she examined Elena’s rapidly reddening skin. Without another word, she got up and went to the cabinet beside the stone tub. She opened the top drawer and took out a wooden box out of it which contained various healing salves and bandages.

"I am fine..." Elena replied through gritted teeth as her foot continued to throb.

"Elena…I…" Bonnie began but she was cut off by a gasp from Rebekah.

"She is  _Princess_ Elena! You have to address her properly-"

"Rebekah, it's alright. Bonnie and I have known each other since childhood." Elena intervened as Rebekah bent down and applied a light green paste on her burnt skin. Almost instantly, the pain began receding and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her mouth.

"Still, My Lady. If someone hears her addressing you by your name, she will be punished severely." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

Elena glanced up at Bonnie who almost appeared sick. "I-I have to go." And with that she scurried out of the room.  

 _What is wrong with her?_ Elena thought, surprised by her abrupt departure. She mentally decided to look into the matter later. Rebekah bandaged her foot with a fine piece of linen cloth and helped her stand up and when she made sure that Elena was seated securely, she went to the stone tub and dipped a finger into the water to check the temperature. With a yelp, she quickly pulled her hand back and added some cool water to it from a bucket nearby. After making sure that the water was of right temperature, she led Elena to the stone tub and helped her wash.

"You appear very skilled at your work." Elena commented as Rebekah ran a comb through her freshly washed wet hair. "And knowledgeable in the field of medicine too."

"It's what I have been taught since childhood, My Lady." She replied as she twisted and turned Elena’s hair and pinned it up with silver clips. The pain in her foot wasn't quite gone but it was bearable.

"How did you know which salve to apply to my burnt skin?" Elena asked her, curiosity getting the better of me. It was unusual for a handmaiden to have knowledge about healing.

"My..uh…my Mother was the village healer." She replied hesitantly.

"Really? Which village?"

"The village of…Islebury. It's down south near the coast." She replied after a measured pause.

"I see." Elena replied although for some reason, she felt like the handmaiden was lying. How could she support such a pale complexion after living down south which was famous for the heat and sun?

"And…there. You are ready to attend the court, My Lady." She replied after lacing up her purple silk gown. Elena nodded and dismissed her as she set out for the court. She stopped by the chamber of her brother Jeremy and decided to knock. It would be better and would make a good impression if both of them entered the court at the same time. As familiar as Mystic Falls felt, she still felt like a stranger.

 _Not for long…_  She reminded herself gleefully.

Elena stepped up to the door and took the lion shaped bronze knocker in her hand and just as she was about to knock, she heard some voices inside. Despite herself, she pressed her ear to the door out of sheer curiosity. Although she couldn't tell who it was, the voice was definitely female. The other voice was of her brother Jeremy and he was speaking in a low, urgent voice. She couldn’t decipher the exact words but it sounded like he was having an argument with someone.

"Eavesdropping, are we?"

Elena whirled around in shock, with a hand over her fluttering heart. It was Damon.

"Ser Damon…what are you doing here?" She I looked at him, visions of their walk from last night flooding her mind. A part of me had almost dismissed my meeting with Damon as a dream. Elena silently mused over his stealth and how he was able to walk like a ghost through the castle corridors.

"I could ask you the same,  _My Lady."_

She instantly realized her mistake from his playful tone. "Oh I am sorry…Damon. There, happy?"

"Very much so." He replied as he gave her a lopsided grin and she blushed and looked away. His playful tone was really getting to her. She sighed in frustration, irritated by the fact that a man other than Stefan was able to make her blush so easily.

"You didn't answer my question. Elena." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, breaking the barrier of normal physical proximity. She wanted to back away from the sudden closeness but her feet refused to move from their place. Suddenly, the ring that Stefan had given me felt very heavy on my hand.

  _You have a fiancé…you are getting married….get a grip over yourself!_ She reprimanded herself mentally as she looked for appropriate words to form an eligible reply. She had never thought much of her name before but the way he made it sound, it truly sounded beautiful.

"I am just…I heard voices inside so I thought I'd check." She replied quickly, merging some words together in her haste.

Before Damon could say anything, the doors that lead to her brother's bed chambers flew open. Surprise was evident on Jeremy's face as he came out and carefully shut the doors behind him.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he asked her, completely ignoring Damon's presence.

"I uh…I was hoping to walk down to the great hall with you." She replied, not wanting to disclose the fact that she had been eavesdropping on him. She covertly glanced at Damon to make sure that he wouldn't say anything that would compromise her position and he nodded in consent, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Jeremy, this is Ser Damon-"

"Go on without me, I have something else to attend to. I will be down there soon." And with that, he abruptly went inside his room and slammed the door on their faces. To say she was stunned by his behavior was an understatement. After the shock passed, embarrassment seeped in as she glanced at Damon, not quite meeting his eyes. What would he think of her now?

"Forgive me My Lord…I mean Damon." She quickly corrected herself.  "My brother is young he could be quite unreasonable sometimes."

"It's no issue." He replied simply, his face a composed mask. She couldn't tell whether he was angry or not.

"So, I'll head down then…"

"I am heading that way myself. It would be an honor if you choose to walk into the court with me.” He said, holding out his arm for her. Her stomach flipped as she slid her hand through his arm once more and they started walking. For a while, they stayed quiet as they navigated through the halls of the castle. Anyone who passed them showered them with pleasantries and greetings. The women stopped and curtsied while the men nodded and bowed. Elena saw many women, ranging from noble houses to simple handmaids, glancing in Damon in appropriate ways but he ignored them all. It seemed like he had eyes only for her and that made her feel very uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Damon?" Elena asked as she somehow gathered the courage to meet his eyes.

"Mmm?" He replied without breaking stride. His eyes shone like molten sapphires in the light cast by the morning sun.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

"I am trying to commit this memory to my mind." He replied, his voice sounding a bit huskier than usual.

"I don't understand…" It was a wonder she was able to form coherent sentences while he continued to stare at her with such intensity. His gaze reminded her strongly of a predator stalking its prey. She was no stranger to hunting even though she detested it and she had seen a predator creature take down its prey numerous times. For some odd reason, her mind formed comparisons between that scenario and Damon. He seemed to move with a feline grace and was attractive beyond doubt. There was something about his physical aura that attracted people to him. Right now, Elena realized with growing unease that she was the prey and Damon was the predator, luring her in with his beauty. As ridiculous as it sounded, it somehow seemed true.

"Elena remember how I told you that today was going to be eventful?" He said, suddenly changing the topic.

"Yes." Elena said as a frown creased her forehead. Why was he being so vague?

"That’s one of the reason why I am having my fill of looking at that beautiful face…free from any sort of hatred or loathing. Just plain innocence."

Elena nodded and pretended that she understood even though he was not making any sense. Not now, at least. Her mind registered just one thing; _Damon thought she was beautiful._

And just like that, they were at the gates of the court. The guards posted on either side opened the gates after their customary greetings and just as she stepped forward, Damon held her back by her wrist. The gates weren't fully open so they were protected from the eyes of the people inside the court.

" _Don't hate me."_  He whispered softly into her ear. Before she could ask him what he meant, he smiled and led her down the aisle. The red and gold carpet was soft beneath her feet and was spread all the way up to the King’s throne. To her surprise, she saw that each and every member of the court was present. King Giuseppe's personal guard was stationed behind his great golden throne and there was barely any space left for movement. She saw Stefan sitting near his Father and her heart leaped at the sight of him. Her stride faltered when she noticed the expression on his face. Was it anguish…anger?

"Take your seat, Elena. I have an announcement to make." Damon nudged her. She nodded at him and went to sit beside her Mother.

"So that's the older Salvatore brother. Quiet the handsome one, isn't he?" Her Mother remarked as Elena sat down. She tried very hard not to blush as she politely nodded in consent. Things that were so evident couldn't be denied.

She glanced in Stefan's direction again. He was not looking at her but had his eyes fixed on Damon who was walking up to a raised platform near his Father's throne. Even King Giuseppe looked grim. What was happening?

"My Lords and my Ladies, may I have your attention for a little while?" Damon's loud voice cut through her thoughts. He was facing all of them and when he made sure that each person’s attention was focused on him, he continued to speak.

"I left this kingdom many years ago. At that time, even I didn't know whether I would ever return or not. Many asked me, why did I want to leave? I was the…no...I  _am_  the heir to this throne. I had everything a person could desire for. Then why? What was the need to leave all the comforts behind?" He paused as he turned back to look at his Father. King Giuseppe's face was almost purple with anger. Beside him, Stefan was clutching the armrests of his seat with both hands and his knuckles had turned bone white. Elena’s heart started hammering in her chest.

 _Something isn’t right…_ She thought as her eyes flitted between Stefan and Damon.

"Well, by judging the expression of my beloved Father, I think I would have to cut this story short. Why I left does not matter anymore, my people. I am back for good and I have decided….to get married."

A low murmur ran through the crowd as everyone started talking in hushed voices. Elena’s eyes grew wide with surprise. This wasn’t what she had been expecting at all. During their short conversation, Damon hadn’t mentioned anything about a marriage.

"And I would like to introduce my fiancé to all of you." Damon raised his voice above the chatter. Elena quickly glanced around the room as she tried to locate Damon's fiancé. Could it be that fair haired maiden opposite her? Or was it the pretty brown haired noble sitting beside her…?

"My Lords and My Ladies, it's a pleasure to present my fiancé and future wife, Lady Elena Gilbert." Damon's eyes rested on her as he held out a hand in her direction, a warm smile playing on his lips. For a second, Elena sat unmoving in her place as his words failed to register in her mind. This had to be a misunderstanding…a jest. Each and every eye in the room had singled her out and she could hear the murmurs everywhere.

" _Elena Gilbert? Of Fell's church?"_

" _Wasn't she supposed to marry the younger brother?"_

" _Lady Gilbert? The Raven you mean! It's a match made in heaven!"_

" _Oh, this is scandalous….the younger brother's fiancé marrying the older brother…"_  and they went on.

"Don't be shy, come up here, Elena!" Damon called out, impatiently beckoning her with his fingers. She stood up unsteadily as her Father and Mother stared at Damon dumbfounded. Panic finally seized her and her heart started pounding in her chest as she moved with unsteady steps to join Damon on the dais. His smile grew wider with every step that she took and suddenly, all she wanted was to bolt out of the room.

Stefan! He would set everything right. He would clear this misunderstanding and tell Damon that she was  _his_ fiancée. She glanced at Stefan, pleading him with her eyes to intervene. She was stunned when she saw him shake his head. Why wasn't he doing anything? She thought as her breathing sped up.

As she finally joined Damon on the platform, most of the hall broke into applause. The few who had known about Elena’s engagement to Stefan looked as stunned as her.

"Damon this is a-" She began but she was cut off when she felt his lips on her cheek. Color flooded her face as she tried to hold her ground.

"I told you…today was going to be  _eventful."_

Suddenly his words made sense. All his actions…his vague replies…everything came flooding back to Elena.

She felt numb to the core as she chanced a glance back at her parents. Her Mother looked stricken with grief while her Father refused to meet her eyes. Had he known of this arrangement? She wanted to scream at Damon, at Stefan, at my Father, at King Giuseppe. She wanted to scream till everyone understood what she was feeling at this moment. Betrayal.

"You have made your announcement, the court is dismissed." King Giuseppe announced gruffly as he stood up. As if on cue, all the noble men and women streamed out of the court, talking to each zealously. Suddenly, she saw a mass of blonde hair making its way in their direction. She blinked twice to clear her suddenly hazy vision and realized that she was silently crying. She barely managed to make out Caroline’s silhouette before her loud voice reached her ears.

" _You fool! What do you think you are doing?"_  Caroline yelled at Damon. Elena wiped away her tears and saw that her friend’s face was red with rage, her immaculate curls bouncing along as she climbed the steps to the platform.

"Stay out of this, little sister. You have no business here." Damon replied coolly as he slid a hand around Elena’s waist. She shuddered at his touch and she wanted nothing more than to put distance between them. She belonged in Stefan's arms…Only he had the right to touch her, no one else.

"No business? NO BUSINESS?" And to everyone’s utter horror, she swung her hand and slapped Damon hard across the face. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth as I backed away.

Damon rubbed his jaw where Caroline had hit him. His expression had turned stony as he stared at her unflinchingly. "I see that the number of self righteous saints in this kingdom has doubled to two."

"Stop talking this instant!" Caroline literally quivered with anger. "Why did you come back? To ruin everyone's lives?"

"Bulls eye!" Damon exclaimed, a cocky grin making way to his face. He seemed unaffected by the general atmosphere and Elena wondered how long he had been planning the whole ordeal. Yesterday had been nothing more than a pretense to win her over.

"Damon, I don't understand…why are you doing this?" Elena asked him quietly. It felt like she didn't even have the energy to raise her voice. She felt drained of every emotion and she wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare.

"I am doing this because I  _can._ " He stated simply without even sparing her a glance. What had happened to the old Damon? Which one was real? Elena’s mind was reeling with questions. She turned back to look at Stefan. He was glaring down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Stefan! Stefan tell him that we are betrothed. Tell him we are going to get married in a fortnight…TELL HIM!" Elena screamed as she threw herself at him. She clutched the collar of his coat and shook him hard to elicit a response from him. "Tell him, please…"

"Elena, you don't understand." He whispered as he took both of her hands in his own and held her back."This situation is out of my control." He glanced behind Elena’s shoulder. “Just play along.” He whispered in her ear as he let her go.

Elena blinked in confusion and she was aware that everyone's eyes were focused on her but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

 "You will just give me up?" She asked him loudly, her voice cracking under the strain. Her fingers and toes were slowly becoming cold.

"Elena…" His voice was full of anguish.

"YOU SAID YOU WILL PROTECT ME!" Elena found herself screaming at Stefan and she mustered up all her strength and pushed him back on the chest. "YOU PROMISED ME!" Stefan staggered back but maintained his silence.

"Elena, calm down." Caroline rushed over to her and took her face in her hands. Father, Mother why don't you say something?"

"You promised to protect me…." Elena kept on repeating as she felt herself shift into a daze. The whole world was spinning in front of her eyes. "Protect me…" It felt like her heart had dropped down to her stomach.

"I have no say in this matter. Damon is the heir of this throne and he has rightfully chosen his bride." King Giuseppe said in a clipped tone, his face displaying little emotion even as his eyes flashed angrily.

"Rightfully?" Caroline asked disbelief clear in her voice. "If this is the rightful way Father, then I don’t even want to know what unrightful is."

"Quiet!" King Giuseppe thundered, effectively shutting her up.

“Grayson, what is happening?” Miranda Gilbert took hold of her husband’s arm but he didn’t respond. She turned to Giuseppe Salvatore.

“My Lord, as Elena’s Mother, I demand some answers right now. This is not what we had been expecting.” She said harshly.

“And you have every right, My Lady.” Giuseppe Salvatore inclined his head towards Elena’s mother. “I believe your husband would be able to answer your questions better than me.”

Elena wasn’t paying attention to the conversation between her elders and she glanced at Stefan again, beseeching him with her tear filled eyes to save her from this situation. Her Mother's words rang clearly in her ears. " _One moment you are dreaming about your future with the one you love and in the next moment, it all comes crashing down."_

Stefan looked into her eyes for the first time that day and she saw something crack inside him. A determined expression took residence on his face and he stepped forward.

"My King." he addressed Elena’s Father, bringing the ongoing conversation to halt. "I hope you remember that you granted me one wish when I visited Fell's Church?"

"Of course I remember, Ser Stefan." Grayson Gilbert replied after a pause. Elena looked away from her Father, not wanting to see his face. If he had any part in this betrayal, then she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"I want to redeem that wish now, My Lord." Stefan began.

"When will you grow up, Stefan?" Damon cut in before he could say anything else. "Elena is my fiancée now and I am not reputed for giving up without a fight." He said as he took Elena’s hand in his own and drew her closer to his side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against shoulder as if to prove his point. Embarrassment and fear flooded her veins as her face grew red. She glanced at her parents and saw that her Mother was crying quietly into a handkerchief while her Father was staring off into space with a steely expression on his face.

Stefan surprised them all by drawing out his sword. He knelt down in front of Elena’s Father and held the sword in both hands, its tip grazing the stone floor. "Keep your promise and let me have my wish, My Lord. Give me a chance to fight for your daughter’s hand."

A stunned silence followed his words which was broken by Damon's chuckle. "You will fight me, little brother? Learn to hold a sword first." He said acidly. His hands were still resting at Elena’s waist and she wanted to tear away from him and run into Stefan's arms instead.

"You have my permission." Her Father replied, giving a stiff nod.

"I am grateful for that, My Lord." Stefan said as he sheathed his sword and stood up. A glimmer of hope rose up in Elena’s chest. Maybe…just maybe Stefan would win…

Stefan walked up to her and stood face to face with Damon who had released her. Elena backed away and stood beside Caroline who took her hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What kind of nonsense is this? You are brothers! The same blood runs through your veins!" King Giuseppe roared.

"Let it be, Father." Stefan said calmly as he met Damon’s gaze evenly, his magnificent green eyes shining like emeralds. "I am a Salvatore too… and we are not reputed for going down without a fight, right Damon?"

"Saint Stefan verses Knight of the Shadows. I am so scared that I am shaking in my boots." Damon replied with mock fear. "You want a fight?" He growled. "Then prepare yourself for a good one."

All of a sudden, Elena’s mind drifted off the conversation as she remembered something. It was a half forgotten dream that suddenly resurfaced in her mind. She remembered Stefan telling me to run and the burning blue eyes…. _his_ eyes.

" _Dreams are prophecies, Elena."_  Bonnie's voice chimed inside her head.

And all of a sudden, she felt the world black out and the last thing she remembered was the feel of cold stone floor beneath her cheek.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

Damon turned around as he heard Caroline cry out. Elena lay sprawled out on the floor before him, her long raven hair splayed out around her like liquid obsidian. Stefan stepped towards her but Damon reached Elena before him.

"Stay back." He warned him as he knelt down beside her. He removed a lock of her hair that was covering her face and picked her up in his arms. She almost felt as light as a feather and after making sure that her grip beneath her was secure, he brushed past Stefan, hitting him hard with his shoulder as he passed by. Caroline and the Gilberts made as if to follow him but he motioned them to stay where they were.

"Don't maidens nowadays eat anything?" He muttered to himself as he carried Elena's feather light frame in his arms. Her head rested against his chest and it shifted slightly along with the rhythm of his steps. He carried her all the way across to her tower where she had her bed chambers and when he reached his destination, he carefully stepped over the threshold and laid her down on the bed.

"Oi! Handmaiden!" He called out loudly to a passing maid. He grinned automatically when he saw that it was Elena's own handmaid, the same one that he had threatened the other day.

"M-my lord?" She inched forward but her eyes grew wide when she saw her mistress lying down on the bed, unconscious. "My Lady!" She cried out as she rushed forward, her fear forgotten for the time being.

"Fetch me some water and leave us alone." Damon commanded her. After a worried glance, she scurried off with a wooden bowl in her hand while he adjusted a quilt over Elena's petite frame. The handmaid came back with a bowl full of cool water and handed it to him with shaking hands. He set it down on the bedside table and turned around to face her.

"I hope you have maintained your silence about our little conversation the other day…what's your name again? Betty?"

"B-bonnie, m'lord." She replied.

"Yes, that. I have better things to do than keeping a list of handmaiden names, y'know."

"Yes, My Lord." She replied, not daring to meet Damon’s gaze.

"Good. Now get out."

She bowed once and after shooting a concerned glance in Elena's direction, she hurried away. Damon turned back to face Elena and saw that she was still unconscious, showing no signs of waking up. Her chest fell and rose rhythmically along with her breathing and he simply couldn't help himself any longer. He brought up his left hand and after a bit of hesitation, he trailed it along her cheek. Her skin felt smoother than the finest silk and the tips of his fingers brushed over the half dried tear tracks. Her eye lashes were so long that it had him wondering how they didn't get tangled up into each other every time she blinked.

"Don't hate me, please." He whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He barely knew her yet it felt like he had a deep connection with her.

The doors of the bed chamber banged open as Stefan walked in, his posture rigid with anger.

"What do you think you are doing, Damon?" He hissed at him, his right hand gripping the handle of his jewel encrusted sword.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd do that, barge in like a little hero.” He said as he turned around to face him "But what the little warrior didn't know that he had walked straight into the lion's den."

"And what the lion didn't know was that the little warrior is determined to kill him." He shot back.

"Well, at least you admitted that I am the lion and you...the 'little'" Damon replied, a grin automatically gracing his features. During all these years, he had missed nothing more than insulting Stefan.

"Stop your games, Damon. You have caused enough damage already." He said as he tried to bypass him to reach Elena.

"Already? This is just the beginning, my friend. If you consider yourself damaged now then I have to say you have very weak defenses." He said, effectively blocking his way.

"Get out of my way." He threatened, his voice low and full of malice. "Now."

Just as Damon was about to come up with an even more scathing reply, Elena's voice stopped him. "Stefan?" she murmured a bit hoarsely and cleared her throat. She looked a bit paler than usual and her eyes were red and swollen from crying but apart from that, she appeared fine.

"Elena, I am here." Due to the diversion, he slipped past Damon and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Aww Elena, you wasted all my efforts. I had that handmaid of yours bring me a whole bowl of water and you just woke up without me doing anything?"

"Ignore him." Stefan whispered to her as he took her face in his hands. Due to some reason, this sight enraged Damon more that it should have. He could almost feel his blood boil beneath his skin as he yanked Stefan off Elena and threw him back against the table.

"That's my future wife that you're touching." He snarled. "Have you forgotten your manners, little brother?"

"I have not forgotten my manners; you have lost your mind! You're insane!" He said loudly as he pushed himself back up and dusted his clothes.

"I wouldn't use the word insane. I am just driven by a thing called vengeance." Damon took an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite, savoring the juicy flesh. "Now, leave."

"Damon-"

"Leave."

"Then you are coming out with me." He replied stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll stay here to make sure that Elena is alright." Damon said slowly, mocking his brother’s degree of intelligence. It always infuriated Stefan when he treated him like a child.

"Then I will stay here to make sure that you aren't lying."

"Brother, tell me one thing, who am I?" Damon said, using another tactic. If it had to come to threats, then so be it.

"You are a soulless murderer." Stefan spat back at him.

"Apart from that, I mean." He grinned. Elena gasped behind him and from his peripheral vision he saw her pulling the quilt up to her chest. As if that would stop him if he came down to it.

"You are Damon." He said, making his name sound as if it was some kind of a disease. Damon smirked with satisfaction when he saw that he was really beginning to get on Stefan’s nerves.

"Exactly. I am Damon. Enough said." He waved his hand, dismissing him. "I'll count till ten, and if I still find you standing here, you will lose a limb. I mean it."

"Elena, don't be afraid, I will be back-"

"One, two, three..."

"I'll find a way-"

"Four, five ,six…."

"I know Stefan but you must leave now." Elena whispered, glancing fearfully at Damon.

"Elena I-"

"Seven, eight, NINE."

"Stefan, go!" She cried out.

"And, ten." Damon turned around and just caught sight of Stefan's long coat vanishing around the corner.

"Well, that saved him an arm." He said casually as he fell back on the bed beside Elena. She shrank back from him and wrapped the quilt around her frame.

"Are you afraid of me,  _My Lady?"_  He whispered playfully as he shifted closer to her. She shook her head vehemently "No. Not at all."

"Then you wouldn't have a problem if I kiss you right now?"

"W-what?" She stammered, her eyes growing wide with uncertainty and fear.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked her as he propped himself on his elbow. She tried moving away from him but her path was blocked by the headboard.

"Of course it's a no! Why are you doing this Damon?" She said as she wrapped her hands around her folded knees.

"Just because I can." Damon repeated as he shifted yet closer. There was hardly any space between them and their faces were merely inches apart. "So can I kiss you now? If you say no again, then that means you are afraid." He said, latching onto her weakness.

"I am  _not_ afraid of you, My Lord." She declared as she met his gaze steadily. Her bravery and her unwavering gaze impressed Damon. He had encountered many women in his life and none of them had been half of what Elena was. Maybe it was her qualities that made her so unique apart from her unparalleled beauty.

"It's a yes then." He said as he took her face between his hands. Her breathing sped up a bit as she stared into his eyes without blinking. She tried resisting but soon gave up her futile attempts as she knew that they were of no use against his strength. Damon almost gave in to the temptation…her lips looked so soft and enticing…

He bent forward and just when their lips were about to meet, he kissed her on the cheek instead. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his lips, probably because of her blush which gave her face an irresistible rosy tint. He pulled back, a smirk forming over his lips as Elena tried to regain control of her breathing and made use of the opportunity to move to the other end of the bed.

"Soon." Damon whispered, more to himself than to her. "Soon you will be mine."

"Burn in hell." Was her reply as she pulled the quilt over her head and went to sleep.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

_~And who are you, the proud lord said,_ __  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
that's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my Lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.~

**_The Rains of Castamere- Game of Thrones Soundtrack_ **

* * *

 

 

Elena blinked and tried to shield her eyes with her hand as direct sunlight fell over her from the half open window. A cool breeze wafted inside, rustling the curtains. She shivered from the cold and pulled her blankets up to her chin and turned away from the blinding light. Her mind was still hazy from the sleep and as she adjusted her position, her hand brushed against something. At first, she thought it was a pillow but as she opened her eyes, she came face to face with the devil itself. Damon Salvatore was lying down on the bed just a few inches away from her, with one of his hand causally draped over her waist. His eyes were closed and his dark, absurdly long eye lashes almost touched the hollow of his eye. Light stubble covered his ruggedly handsome face and his breathing was slow and deep. He was sleeping.

Instantly, memories from yesterday morning flooded Elena’s mind and she hastily scrambled away from him. She racked her mind to remember how she ended up asleep next to Damon and finally remembered drifting off to sleep with him still in the room. She was mortified and somewhat angry when she realized that he had stayed over for the night. The movement made him wake up and he propped himself up on one elbow, his half open eyes appraising her.

"Well, I could get used to this." He said in a gravelly voice, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"W-what are you doing here?" Elena stammered as she got out of the bed, intent on putting as much distance between herself and Damon as possible.

"I was sleeping with my betrothed. Is that a crime?" He answered her question with another question, his tone reflecting utmost sincerity. Elena’s cheeks flamed up when she noticed that he was not wearing any sort of garment on his torso and the whole upper part of his body was exposed to her eyes.

"No. But what you did yesterday surely was." She shot back. “How long have I been asleep?”

“A while.” Damon replied vaguely. “Yesterday’s ordeal thoroughly exhausted you and I thought it would be prudent to let you sleep it off.”

 Suddenly, the fabric of her dress caught Elena’s attention. It was a pale blue nightgown, not the dress in which she had fallen asleep. She clutched the fabric in her hand as she looked up at Damon with wide eyes.

"Ah, I was just wondering when you'd notice that." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He got up from the bed in one fluid motion and stepped towards her. His hair were pointing in every possible direction and his blue eyes caught the sunlight streaming through the window and shimmered like the surface of water. Elena shook her head once focused her attention back on the matter at hand.

"Look, don't come near me. Who changed my dress?" She demanded as she backed away from his advances. She tried to make her voice sound strong but from his expression, she knew that she wasn’t fooling him for a second.

"Why, I did." He said smoothly. "You sleep like a log, Elena. I had no trouble at all." He said the last sentence in a sing song voice.

"Y-you-I-" Unwanted tears pooled up in Elena’s eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to preserve her modesty. Her knees felt too weak to support her weight and she sank down onto the floor with her back pressed against the wall. This was the utmost form of humiliation and embarrassment. Damon had seen her without clothing...Stefan's  _brother_ , her once future brother in law had done this to her.

"Elena, I was just jesting." Damon said, an uneasy edge coming over his voice as he noticed her distress. "I wouldn't do that. I am not the monster you think I am."

"You didn't?" Elena croaked out as relief washed over her which was instantly replaced by rage. He kneeled down in front of her and turned around so that he was sitting on the floor beside her with his back pressed against the wall.

"No I didn’t however tempted I was." He grinned devilishly, showing off a set of pearly white teeth. "That handmaid of yours had the pleasure of doing it."

"I loathe you." Elena whispered as she wiped away her tears by the back of her hand. She was feeling very uncomfortable by his presence and she felt under dressed in the simple blue night gown. "You  _are_  a monster."

"Use that word carefully, Elena." Damon said as his eyes hardened. He turned to face her and when she tried to get up, he grabbed her by her arms and trapped her against the wall.

"Do you want to know what a monster is? Last night, I could have done unimaginable things to you…things you can't even speak of. I would have torn away that pretty little dress of yours, barred the doors shut and I would have devoured at each and every part of that pretty skin of yours." A menacing edge came over his voice as his grip on Elena’s arms tightened. She whimpered, half at his words and half at his touch and tried to pry his hands off her wrist but it was of no use. "Am I a monster now Elena? Am I?"

"Y-you speak of these things as if you have done them previously." She somehow managed, truly afraid of him for once. Her heart pounded in her chest and her arms started becoming numb where Damon was holding them in an iron grip. At her words, his hard eyes softened up a bit.

"I haven't done these things, Elena. But I have seen enough." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are hurting me, My Lord.” She said as she avoided eye contact with him. He instantly let go of her arms and she almost cried out as blood rushed back into her veins. She rubbed her arm with her hands and kept her eyes fixated on the floor. How had her life turned over in such a short span of time?

"My apologies. I don't know what came over me." Damon said, suddenly sounding very uncertain. Elena was almost surprised to see a guilty look on his face. He offered her his hand but she stood up without his assistance and made a point of ignoring him.

"I would like to get dressed now, My Lord." She said, trying to sound cold and nonchalant. She secretly feared provoking his anger. She had no doubt that where Damon had gripped her would form bruises in a few hours.

"And?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I would like you to leave now, My Lord." She said stiffly, hoping that he would leave her in peace.

"Aww Elena, are you going to be so formal with me? I secretly enjoy it when you are free around me. Like the night we took a stroll in the garden..." A smirk curled his lips as he appraised her with his ocean blue eyes. He was leaning against the table and he was still without a garment on the upper portion of his body. Sunlight fell on him, illuminating his powerful looking muscles.

"Come here, Elena." He suddenly said as he noticed her eyeing his half naked body. She quickly looked away and stood rooted to her spot and pretended that she didn't hear him.

"Barred doors...ripped dresses...remember?" His eyes conveyed the threat while he extended his left hand towards her. She had no choice but to obey. She took small steps towards him while her hand clutched a fistful of her cotton nightgown near her waist. She approached him with downcast eyes and a loud gasp escaped her lips when he took her by her waist and pulled her towards him. She slammed into his chest due to the force of the action and he chuckled as his arms snaked around her waist, holding her in an inescapable prison.

"I believe patience is one quality in which I lack." He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing the side of her neck. "So enticing. So Irresistible…" he breathed against the skin of Elena’s neck as his lips trailed down to her collarbone. The tip of his nose grazed her skin while his hands remained firmly planted at her waist. Her breathing sped up and she involuntarily closed her eyes because of the somewhat foreign sensation. Blood pounded in her ears and her hands rested on his exposed chest due to the lack of space. She was a prisoner where she once thought she would be queen.

"Damon…please…." Elena whispered as his lips explored her skin.

"I know you want me, Elena. I can feel it. I know you can feel it too." He murmured as he gently nipped at her exposed neck. He brought his head up and rested his forehead against hers and his slender nose aligned with Elena’s. She squirmed due to the extreme level of closeness and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Suddenly a glint caught Elena’s eye and she saw a silver dagger was resting on the table against which they were leaning.

"Don’t deny yourself the bodily pleasure." Damon’s warm breath wafted against her lips, almost making her head swim. He took one of her hands in his own and he placed it over his chest, right where his heart was situated. The rhythm of his heart was strong and steady unlike her own, which was racing like a wild horse. He guided her hand lower over his fine muscles and her cheeks flamed when her hand grazed over his strong abdomen muscles.

"Tell me what you are feeling right now." He said as he took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze. She unwillingly tore her gaze from the dagger as she looked into his sparkling eyes. As she had predicted, all thoughts left her as she lost herself. In that moment, she didn't care that this was Damon, not Stefan and nor did she care that he was only half dressed. Nothing was real except for  _him._

"I….." Elena tried to form a coherent sentence as he looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" He said encouragingly.

"I feel...nothing." She said, finally coming back to her senses. She tore her gaze away from his face as she tried to focus on her escape plan.

"A blatant lie." Damon said as he lifted his hand and rested his thumb against Elena’s lower lip, surprising her. The tip of his thumb gently moved along the outline of her lip as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me you don't feel the warmth between your legs and I will leave Mystic Falls this instant and never come back."

Her whole face flamed up at his outrageous words and she focused on controlling her breathing as she tried to form an eligible reply. He chuckled as he took note of her reaction and shook his head mischievously.

"What? No great words for me? No admonishment?" He said, his tone dripping with amusement. Elena’s mouth felt as dry as cotton. She tried shifting towards the right so that she would be able to reach the dagger and she almost got hold of its hilt when…

"My...Lord?" Rebekah came to a standstill at the entrance of the room as she eyed the scene before her nervously. She instantly averted her eyes when she saw the positions they in and Elena made use of the diversion and pushed away from Damon. “Forgive my intrusion.” She said with a bow.

"I could have you hanged for this interruption, you know." Damon said casually as he sat down on the armchair beside the table and filled a glass with wine for himself. "What do you want?"

"Lord S-Stefan summons you and Lady Elena in the royal grounds, My Lord."

"Oh, right." Damon exaggeratedly slapped his hand over his forehead as he groaned. "I had almost forgotten about that fool." He waved a hand, dismissing Rebekah. She quickly turned around and was gone before Elena could even blink.

"We will continue our…talk later, My Lady." He said as he quickly took her hand in his own and kissed it. Before she could even assess what was happening, he gathered his shirt from the bed and left the room. She sat down on the chair beside the fireplace to catch her breath. Her blood was running fast and hot in her veins and even the tips of her ears were tinged red. She couldn't gather the courage to summon a handmaiden lest she see her in this condition so she took a deep breath and started readying herself. Today was the day her fate would be decided.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

"Oi! Wake up! You had to go whoring around today of all days?" Damon poked Alaric in the back with the flat end of his sword. His half naked form groaned as he murmured something unintelligible while the girl beside him smiled at him invitingly.

"I swear I'd have you and this whore fed to pigs if you don't get up from that bed this instant." Damon threatened him as he took him by the arm and yanked him halfway down from the bed. The girl wrapped the bed sheet around her torso and giggled but her amusement was quelled as he shot her a threatening look.

"Christ!" Alaric yelled out as he battled with the tangle of sheets that covered him. "Spare me for once, Damon!"

"Not today, my friend. You have to act as my squire against that idiot who calls me his brother." He said as he rolled his eyes. He was really running out of patience at this point.

"I hadn't enjoyed a good woman in over two years and when I got one, you come barging in like you own the place…" He grumbled as he got up and dusted his trousers. Damon turned towards the harlot who was watching the scene unfold with barely disguised amusement.

"You. Out."

She instantly got out of the bed and after bowing, she left, her hips swaying a bit more than necessary. Damon coughed and crossed the room and threw the windows open to chase out her somewhat sickening perfume.

"And to answer your protests, I  _do_  own the place, you fool. Now get your indecent arse out of my sight and come back only when you are properly dressed."

"As you say, your Grace." He said, his words coated in sarcasm. Damon waited in his room, nursing a glass of mead in his hand until Alaric returned.

"What do you want from me, Damon?"

"I see everyone who is a part of this Kingdom has a tendency to turn deaf to my words." He said as he narrowed my eyes at him. "I said I will need a squire."

Alaric took a seat opposite him and fixed him with a piercing gaze. "Look at my face and tell me; do I look like a squire to you?"

"Uh, at this moment you seem lesser than a beggar, no offense. So I'd say yes, you do." Damon replied and pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

He scratched his stubble covered jaw with his hand as he looked away "Yes, I am in severe need of a good shave."

"Tell me friend, how much did you pay that girl to spend the night with you? By judging the way you look right now, it must have been quite a sum-"

"Okay, okay I will be your squire, now get out of here!"

Damon could not hold back any longer and a chuckle escaped his mouth as he got up and smirked at Alaric. "Good. I will see you at the melee grounds in half an hour."

Damon left Alaric’s allotted room without another word and he headed towards Stefan's room. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his features as he opened the door to his room and saw him struggling to put on his breastplate.

"Need some help, O' brave knight?" Damon called out dramatically. Nothing pleased him more than an aggravated Stefan.

"You." He said as he turned to face him, his eyes instantly darkening with barely suppressed anger.

"Me." Damon replied as he raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting that Mother would come and help the little prince dress up for the tournament?" He asked him as he adopted a child like tone. A shadow crossed Stefan’s young features and he took a step towards his brother, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"If I were you, I'd leave right now." He spat out from between his clenched teeth.

"The keyword here is  _if._  You can never be me, Saint Stefan, so don't even try to imagine it. You'll only end up embarrassing yourself."

"Look, Damon. I am giving you another chance...let's end it all right here and no one will be harmed. End this nonsense and I will forget it ever happened." He said as he removed his hand from the sword in a placating gesture.

"I wish I could say that I admire your brave words, Stefan, but I sense nothing more than cowardice right now. Is the little prince scared?" He laughed as he crossed my arms over his chest.

His hands clenched into fists and he burst out. "I may not be you, Damon but I am not a coward either. I would rather die than back out. Elena is the love of my life and I will do  _anything_  to make her mine, as she rightfully was before you barged in and turned our lives upside down."

"You can't even put on your armor on your own and you talk of undying love? You don't stand a chance in front of me. Love does nothing except for making you weak." Damon replied as he rolled his eyes.

"That’s where you are wrong, Damon. Love has given me the strength to fight my own brother and as much as I despise it, it has to be done." He said, his green eyes glimmering with determination. Even Damon was taken aback by his words but he tried not to show it as he kept his features in a composed mask.

"I will not respond to that because your saint talk is beyond my comprehension. I will just remind you that I will not go easy on you, brother. We will be fighting with real steel swords instead of wooden ones like we used to in our childhood." Damon said as he tried to intimidate him into giving up. "Give up now and it will save us all a little bit of time and effort. Either way, you lose."

"In that case, I would rather lose with dignity." He said as he raised his head high.

"Well, good luck with that. And…that." Damon said, motioning towards his breastplate. He turned around and walked out of the room before Stefan could respond. It was almost time and he had to get ready. With Alaric's help, he adorned his black steel armor. The breastplate was encrusted with his family sigil: a golden roaring lion. He unsheathed his sword and held it in his gloved hand as he did a few practice cuts and swings. When the trumpets sounded outside, he took his helm in his hand and exited the tent which had been set up for the participants. Just as he had requested...no, just as he had  _ordered_ , the arena was full of people. The whole village had gathered to see the battle between two brothers fighting to claim a woman.

Their Father, King Giuseppe Salvatore along with his wife Elizabeth Salvatore were seated at a raised podium. Caroline was sitting beside King and Queen Gilbert and everyone looked grim to say the least. Caroline looked at Damon with disapproval as he passed by and he couldn't help but wink at her.

He almost laughed when Stefan emerged from his tent. He was adorned in a shining silver armor. His image reflected the exact opposite of Damon’s; black verses white. Light against darkness. His squire, a little lad of about fifteen years, trailed after him carrying his helm. One of their Father's old council members, Revenue Master Lord Belric stood up from his chair and motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

"He can't even manage his own armor, how will he fight against me?" Damon muttered to Alaric with a smirk. He didn't respond and kept his eyes fixed on Lord Belric.

"Welcome! Today we have gathered to witness a battle between Ser Damon Salvatore, son of King Giuseppe Salvatore, first of his name, champion of the trident tournament, designated as Knight of the Shadows, champion and winner against-"

"Everyone knows who I am, Lord Belric. Can we begin now?" Damon called out impatiently, cutting the Revenue Master off. A few people in the stands gasped but he couldn't have cared less.

"If it pleases you, My Lord." Lord Belric said stiffly as he got down from his podium. Another round of trumpets sounded, signaling the start of the sword battle. Damon saw Stefan turn his gaze towards the stands and nod. He followed the line of his sight and saw that he was silently communicating with Elena. She was sitting in the noble section of the stands and was surrounded by a few women from the court to keep her company. Her eyes were fixed on Stefan and she was fidgeting in her seat. Damon peered at her closely and saw that her eyes were red and puffy and her face appeared pale. An unexpected emotion gripped him as he saw her wearing one of her full sleeved gown that covered her arms, probably to hide the blooming bruises. It was because of him, because he had gripped her too hard in a moment of insanity.

"Damon, watch out!" Alaric shouted from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Stefan's sword coming down at him with full force. He brought up his own sword by reflex and somehow managed to block his blow, all the while cursing himself for being distracted.

Damon exerted force and threw Stefan back with his sword. He did not fall but staggered back, giving him enough time to survey his weak points. He attacked him from the left, swinging his sword with as much force as possible. It came in contact with Stefan's sword and the impact ran up his sword arm, shaking him to his bones. The crowd was cheering and screaming in the stands but he had eyes only for Stefan. They circled each other, looking for an opportunity to strike.

" _Shadow Knight! Lord Stefan stands no chance in front of him!"_

" _I bet on Lord Damon! It's clear who will win! Place your bets everyone, place your bets!"_

" _Lady Gilbert rightfully belongs to Lord Stefan!"_

" _I bet all of my cattle that Lord Damon would win!"_

Damon tried to tune out the crowd’s cries as he focused on Stefan who was looking for a weak spot so that he could attack. He swung at Damon’s feet with his sword but he jumped up at the right time, barely avoiding the hilt, glad for the lightness of his armor. He ducked back as he swiped horizontally at his chest.

"That's all you got, Saint Stefan?" Damon taunted him. Stefan was turning out to be a better fighter than he had anticipated. He growled at him as he brought down his sword on his older brother with both hands to exert as much force as he could. Damon put up his own sword and blocked his attack as he grinned at him triumphantly. "A child would do better than you."

He pushed him back and this time, Stefan landed hard on the ground. A series of gasps and cheers ran down the stands as he panted for air.

"Stefan!" Elena's cry was the loudest. "Stefan, get up!"

Damon turned to face Elena, a smirk dominating his face. Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked at him with hatred evident on her face. He did a little bow in her direction but his smirk turned into a grimace as Stefan's blow knocked him out from behind. He fell hard on his chest and the hard steel armor did little to cushion the impact. For a moment, his breath was knocked out of his lungs and he lay face down on the ground. He rolled over just in time and Stefan's next blow hit the ground instead of his exposed back. The impact buried his sword deep into the mud ground and it gave Damon an advantage of a few seconds. He scrambled up and aimed a kick at Stefan’s mid section and knocked him backwards. He unhinged his sword from the ground and threw it over his shoulder, far from the reach of his brother. It took just one more swing and Stefan was at his mercy. He lay at Damon’s booted feet, defeated and bruised. The trumpets sounded, declaring the winner. It almost felt like the fight ended even before it started.

"What did I say, Saint Stefan? You should have listened to me and it would have saved some time...and would have saved you from humiliation. Do you think a woman of Elena's stature would still love a useless, defeated Knight?"

"Enough!"

Damon turned around and saw Elena standing a few feet away from him. Her face was red with anger and even though tears ran down her face, they did little to hinder her.

"It is all a game for you, right My Lord? Well, I surrender myself to you. You win!” Elena shouted at him, her chest heaving with emotion. “You may do what you please with me but leave Stefan alone."

"Elena!" Caroline rushed forward. "What are you saying? You can't just give up, not after what Stefan has been through for you!"

"Caroline, I really appreciate you standing up for me but right now I would like to deal with this in my own way." Elena replied firmly. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt on my behalf.”  Disbelief and hurt crossed Caroline's features but she maintained a dignified silence as she backed away.

Stefan got up on his own accord and he shrugged his squire away when he tried to help him. The crowd was beginning to disperse by now on King Giuseppe’s orders.

"Elena…” Stefan wheezed. “I have nothing to offer you except for my apology." Stefan said as he refused to meet anyone's eyes. His lower lip was bleeding and there was a cut beneath his eye.

"A defeated Knight's apology is of no value, Stef." Damon snorted. "Maybe you should give up Knighthood and become a preacher. A proper Saint Stefan."

"Ser Damon Salvatore, I would like to have a word with you." Damon turned around and saw his Mother, Lady Elizabeth Salvatore coming towards him. He sighed as I handed his sword and helmet to Alaric.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Silence! Did I give you permission to say a word, Ser?" Her words had a cutting edge to them even though she didn't raise her voice. "Follow me." And after giving him a cold look, she gathered her skirts in her hands and stormed inside the castle doors.

Alaric nudged his friend. "Looks like you are in trouble."

"Oh Elena, you will be the death of me." Damon muttered to himself and followed his Mother inside the castle.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I have been posting this same story on fanficton.net as well and its getting a much, much stronger response over there than here. 
> 
> I urge you all to please read, comment, bookmark and kudo this story on this site as well! I have put an immense amount of effort in this story and a simple review from you will make my day :)


	8. Chapter 8

_~I believe, I believe you could love me_

_But you're lost on the road to misery_

_And what I gave to you_

_I could never get back._

_Don't complicate it,_

_Don't drive yourself insane._

_Say what you will but, I know that you want to stay~_

**_I know you- Skylar Grey_ **

Elena wiped her tears away and pulled a stray lock of her hair behind her ear as she entered her bed chambers. She bolted the huge door shut behind her as she didn't want intrusions of any kind. Her heart was hammering painfully in her chest and when she saw her reflection in the mirror across from her, she almost didn't recognize herself. Her long, dark hair were tangled and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Even her hands were shaking. What had happened to her? In just a few days, she had gone from a cheerful and lively person to this weak and crying mess.

She had let her expectations get high that Stefan would somehow win; that he would proudly claim her as his wife in front of the whole Kingdom. That her Knight in the shining armor would rescue the imprisoned princess from the high tower like she had read in old story books. It never occurred to her that Damon would defeat Stefan so easily but now when she reflected back on it, she saw that it was somewhat inevitable. After all, he was older and more experienced than Stefan and he wasn't called Knight of the Shadows without any reason.

All of a sudden, a bout of rage over took her and she screamed in frustration as she knocked over a flower vase from the table. She felt helpless and had no control over her body. She picked up her silver jewelry box and threw it at the mirror. She staggered back as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Behind her, she heard a frantic knocking on the door but she didn't pay attention to it as she sank down at the edge of the bed and covered her ears with her hands to block out the sound.

" _Leave me alone!"_  She shrieked as the knocking on the door continued. A muffled male voice called back to her and instantly her eyes flew open. Damon.

She quickly scanned the room and her eyes rested on the dagger. She picked it up and strode towards the door purposefully. She took a deep breath and unbolted the door and threw it open.

"Elena?" Stefan was standing in front of her, his eyes wide with shock. She quickly lowered her arm which was holding the dagger and held it behind her back.

"Stefan, oh it's you…I thought...I thought it was _him_."

"Are you alright, love?" He engulfed her into his arms and Elena buried her face in his chest as the tears started flowing down her cheeks once again. She loathed herself for being so weak and fragile but she couldn't help it. The dagger slipped from between her fingers and bounced off the stone floor.

"Clearly you are not." He muttered to himself as he picked her up in his arms and carried me to the bed despite her half hearted protests. Her fingers involuntarily wound themselves around his shirt and she clung to him tightly as she closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar fragrance.

"Stefan, I-I don't know what I will do now-"

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. With his thumb, he wiped the tears away from Elena’s cheeks as he settled her onto the bed in a comfortable position. He stood there for a minute as if contemplating something and then got into the bed with her.

"Stefan…what if someone walks in?" She asked him quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"I don't care, to be honest." Stefan whispered back just as quietly as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry, Elena. I have let you down in every possible manner and you don't know how much I loathe myself right now."

Elena couldn't bear to hear the pain in his voice and when she glanced at his face, it broke her heart. Apart from the physical injuries, he looked so dejected, so vulnerable at that moment that she couldn't help herself as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips softly. Stefan immediately responded and this time, his actions seemed urgent and a bit frantic. Elena was a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm as Stefan was usually very controlled and laid back in this… prospect.

He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her closer yet until there was no space between their bodies. His lips never broke contact from hers as he trailed a hand down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone and below…

She knew that what they were doing right now was wrong on at least a thousand levels but she was too far gone to come back. Waves of pleasure rocked through her body as Stefan's lips trailed kisses from her neck to her now exposed shoulder. Elena’s face was flushed red and she bit hard into her lower lip as she felt  _him_  against her lower abdomen. His green eyes had darkened with desire and she almost moaned when he whispered her name against her jaw line. The place where his lips came into contact with her skin seemed to burn, as if it were on fire.

"Stefan-" She gasped as he started loosening the ties of her gown. His lips were still against her jaw and she almost lost it again when he trailed a hand over her breast. She clenched her legs tightly together as she tried to move away from him. He understood her actions and immediately let go of her.

"Elena, I forgot myself for a moment…" He murmured as he looked away from, giving her a chance to get decent.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I-I love you Stefan and I want you too. I just don't think that  _now_  is the right time." She took his hand into her own as she intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled when he noticed his sapphire ring on her third finger and brought up their tangled fingers and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"And I love you. Always."

"Always." Elena replied back as she smiled up at him. The moment of happiness was short lived as reality came crashing down on her again. She was now Damon's fiancé, not Stefan's.

When he noticed the sudden change in her expression, he took her face into his hands. "Look at me, Elena."

"Hmm?" She said as she stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes. For the first time, she noticed that there were flecks of gold in his eyes in the inner circle. Her lips perked up a bit at her little discovery and Stefan smiled back at her, completely oblivious to what was going on in her mind.

"Elena, I am going to say something very important now and I want you to listen to me very carefully." He said as he gently stroked Elena’s cheek bone with his thumb. Her hands trembled a bit as she placed them over his own and nodded for him to go on.

"I have a way by which we could be finally together. As man and wife." He added slowly, giving Elena a chance to comprehend the new information. Her eyes widened in shock as she let his words sink in.

"Stefan, what…?"

"Yes Elena, we can still be together. We can still get married, have our own children and get the future that we had dreamed of together."

"How?" She whispered back urgently as her eyes searched his face for answers.

"This is not going to be easy, Elena, so I want you to know what you are getting into. We both will have to make some…sacrifices." He said hesitantly. He sounded as if he was carefully constructing his words.

"Anything. I would do anything to get out of this situation. I love  _you_  Stefan. Please tell me."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath. "I have some…friends in Weldenhal and with their assistance, I have made some… arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" Elena asked him, thoroughly confused. "And where is Weldenhal?"

"It's a small Kingdom up north, half a day's journey from here." He replied. "And I have made arrangements for us to elope."

 _Elope?_  The idea seemed absurd and impossible at first but as Stefan explained everything to her in detail, it began taking shape.

"But if we ran away, it could have some dire consequences."

"As I said, sacrifices." He replied, smiling at her without a hint of humor.

"Stefan, you would go through all that for me? You will not be a prince anymore; we will have to live a simple life. You are ready to throw away your name, wealth, fame and Kingdom all just for me?"

"I didn't fall in love with you just for the sake of it, Elena. My home is where you are, nowhere else."

Elena buried her face into her hands as she tried very hard not to cry but all her efforts came across as vain when she felt Stefan place a chaste kiss on her forehead. This simple act of affection made her believe in him more than she had ever done.

x~x~x~x~x

She wiped her palms on the front of her gown as she nervously looked out of the window. It was a moonless night and there wasn't even star light was obscure due to the heavy blanket of clouds that was covering the sky. She had been like this pretty much the whole day and had shared this plan with no one else but her trustworthy friend, Bonnie.

 Bonnie was even more anxious about this than Elena was and she started pacing around the room frantically as the hour of her elaborate escape approached.

"Bonnie, you are making me even more nervous. Please just sit down and let me think." Elena snapped at her as the handmaiden knocked over a jug due to her jittery movements.

"Apologies." She bowed her head and took a seat at a stool beside the fireplace. She had thought that Bonnie would oppose to Stefan's plan and would advice her against it but she was mildly surprised when she had broken into a smile as Elena had apprehensively told her about it.

"Elena, this is the best news I’ve received in days!" She had exclaimed excitedly as she embraced her friend. Elena returned her embrace half heartedly, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"You aren't against me eloping with Stefan and its…consequences?"

"What? No! I am sure you two will find a way as long as you are together." She had taken Elena’s hands into her own slender ones as she beamed at her. "I just want you to get away from here...and from  _him._ "

"I am glad you think so." Elena had replied as a smile finally broke through. "But I won't be seeing you or anyone else for a while, a few years at least."

"Don't worry about me. I am just a handmaid; I will find a new job. There is no shortage of vain noble borns in Fells' Church now, is there?" She had replied as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why don't you come with me?" Elena had asked her tentatively. She was surprised once again when Bonnie shook her head sadly.

"My place is here, Elena. In the Kingdom. It's where I was born and moreover, I would not want to cause you and Lord Stefan any trouble. It will be difficult enough as it is."

"Bonnie…"

"Now, are you going to tell me the details or not?" Bonnie had asked her abruptly, effectively changing the topic. So after a few hours, here they were, anxiously staring out of the window for the Stefan's signal while Bonnie wrung her hands together.

"Okay, I think this is it." Elena whispered excitedly as she saw a lantern light flashing at a distance. After one more glance at it, she quickly got up and collected her packed belongings in her arms. In a leather bundle, she had stuffed her most precious ornaments, a pouch of gold coins, some of her simple dresses and the lastly, her wedding dress.

"So, this is it." Bonnie said quietly as she looked at Elena, suddenly looking unsure of herself.

"Come here." Elena pulled her into a tight embrace and Bonnie held her just as tightly. She felt light sobs wracking through her light frame. She did her best to control her own tears as she murmured assurances and promises to her. Bonnie had been her friend since childhood and she trusted her more than anyone else. She hadn’t even discussed the plan with Caroline, her second best companion and she already felt guilty about it but Stefan had warned her about keeping the scheme to herself. What would Caroline think of her after this?

"I should go." She whispered as she tried to focus on the present. Nothing else mattered now except for her getting out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible. Stefan's plan had been a simple one. All she had to do was pack a few belongings and wait for a signal. After that, she had to slip past the guards and out into the night through the royal gardens until she reached an old oak tree under which an empty horse drawn carriage would be waiting for her. Stefan had already left for Weldenhal the previous day under some pretense to avoid suspicion. The carriage driver was a trusted servant of Stefan’s and by noon, she would be safe in Stefan's arms…away from this place. And away from Damon Salvatore.

"Good luck, Elena." Bonnie simply said as she let her friend go. After one more glance at her and her room, she quickly slipped out, shutting the door lightly behind herself. Stefan had told her all about the guards and their shifts and right now, it was the time for the guards to change places with each other so her coast was clear. The castle halls were mostly empty and her shadow seemed to chase her as she walked on with quick steps, clutching her leather bundle tightly against her chest. She slipped out of the back doors into the royal garden without any incident. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was feeling out of breath with nervousness. She almost got caught once and had to hide behind a thick bush until the guard passed away. After she made sure that she was not being followed, she slipped out from behind the bush and headed towards the oak tree that Stefan had told her about. Soon, she spotted it at a distance and gave a sigh of relief as the horse drawn carriage came into view. A lantern was hanging from its roof. The signal. After one more look behind her shoulder, she quickly ran up to the carriage and got inside.

"You know where to go." She made a statement rather than a question as she tried to sound brave in front of the carriage driver, whose back was facing her. He just nodded his head once and snapped the reins. The horses neighed and broke into a light trot and she didn't relax until they were out of the castle bounds. No one questioned them at the city gates as the carriage bore the Salvatore house sigil. Once they left the city behind, Elena rested her head against the carriage wall and the to and fro motion almost lulled her into sleep once or twice but she willed herself to stay awake, just in case something went wrong.

Soon enough, her eyes started shutting down and before she knew, she drifted off into a deep slumber. She must have been asleep for quite a few hours because when she woke up, clear sunlight was streaming through the flapping curtains. Something about the whole scenery seemed a bit off because for once, it was much warmer than it had been in Mystic Falls. Elena frowned and peeked out of the curtains and saw lush greenery instead of the light snow she was expecting.

"Where are we going?" She asked the carriage driver sharply as she tried to keep fear out of her voice. She started getting uneasy when he didn't reply. He didn't even turn around as he snapped the reins harder and the carriage jolted forward at an even faster pace.

" _I said, where are we going?"_  Elena raised her voice as she quickly grabbed her belongings just in case she needed to jump. She had a strange feeling about this whole situation. "We were supposed to head north and this is anywhere but!"

"Were we? I thought otherwise." Came a velvet smooth reply that instantly made her blood run cold. She broke into cold sweat and her heart beat spiked up as she shook my head in denial. "No…no…"

The carriage came to a sudden halt and Elena grabbed the frame to steady herself. This voice was unmistakable. It was him. Damon.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Good morning to you too Elena, where are your courtesies?" Damon took off his hat and the cheap cloak he had been wearing to conceal his noble attire and threw them onto the dirt ground.

"Damon..? How…?" She croaked out, her eyes as round as the sun itself. Her face seemed pale, as if all the blood had drained out of it and her hands were trembling in her lap.

"Details. The first rule to make a perfect escape is to notice the details which, you sadly didn't and neither did that fool who still dreams of fairy tale endings." Damon replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"This isn't Weldenhal, is it?" Elena asked him as she looked around in panic.

"Weldenhal? Is that where Saint Stefan decided to take you so that you could “unite as one and live happily ever after?”" Damon couldn't help but snicker. "That daft boy. He has a lot to learn."

"Where are we-"

"Why, Guildwen of course, where else?"

"Guildwen…" She whispered and when realization finally dawned onto her, she stumbled backwards, shock evident on her face.

"Yes, Guildwen." Guildwen was one of the most religious Kingdoms and it had the largest church in the whole realm. It was considered the most sacred place for marriage and people from far off came here to get married in the Sacred Church of Guildwen.

"There is no way out of it, is there?" She finally said, letting out a humorless laugh.

"I don't understand why you see this as a punishment. You are better off with me than with that imbecile." Damon shot back, annoyance creeping into his voice. Why was it such a big thing for her to accept?

"Are you hearing yourself right now?  _You_  are an imbecile, a fool and nothing more than a jealous man who can't bear to see his younger brother happy!" She shouted these words at him, her face growing red with anger. Before Damon knew what he was doing, he had her pinned against the carriage door.

"No one talks to me in that manner, do you understand?" He hissed at her as she cowered beneath his grip.

"Damon!"

He turned around and saw Alaric galloping towards them on his white horse.

"Let go of her this instant!" He got down from his horse and moved towards us, his brows almost meeting in the centre as he frowned. His concerns were unnecessary as Damon had already let go of Elena, remembering the bruises he had inflicted upon her previously.

"Alaric-" Before Damon could utter another word, he brushed past him and kneeled beside Elena.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?" He asked her, concern etched in every angle of his face. I scowled and crossed my arms as I waited for him to finish.

"N-no, My Lord." Elena replied, her eyes downcast. Damon was already starting to resent his actions as his anger cooled down. He hated seeing Elena stutter and cower in fear because of something that he did.

"There is no need for that, just call me Alaric." He said gently as he guided her towards Damon. He held out his hand for her and she hesitated before she took it. There was something about her expression, something about her eyes that bothered him. She seemed...almost resigned. He determined to change that and vowed to himself that he would bring up her happier side, even if just for a moment.

"Elena, my most sincere apologies. I have been away from home too long and I have nearly forgotten how fragile you women are." Damon said, inclining his head. She didn't say anything but just stared ahead, refusing to meet his eyes. Damon avoided glancing at Alaric as he led her inside the church and let some handmaids whisk her away to prepare her for the wedding. Their wedding.

She did not resist or show any signs of her previous her fear or anger as she walked away from Damon. In fact, even she seemed even more composed than usual.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?" Alaric started as soon as Elena was out of hearing range.

"I don't need you chastising me, Alaric. I have a wedding to attend. Oh, did I mention that I am the groom?"

Alaric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You will never change."

"No, never."

"She is just a child, Damon. I would advise you to treat her a bit more...gently. The only reason I am helping you with this is because you are my friend."

"Gently? What's that, a new word you learned while sleeping around with whores?" And before he could say another word, Damon turned around and walked away. Even he didn't have any explanation for his short outburst but he needed to get away from him, from everyone.

 He ducked inside an inn near the church and due to his irritation; he knocked the jug of water out of the serving boy's hand and instead told him to fetch him some wine.

"B-b-but sire, this is a holy place and wine is not permitted here…" He stammered as he kept his eyes locked on his well worn shoes.

"Listen, boy. Are some holy rules more important than human life?"

"N-no sire..."

"Good, then get me some damn wine before I chop your head off."

He was gone before Damon even finished his sentence and within a few seconds, he was enjoying the taste of fine wine. He raised my glass up to Alaric who was across the room from him but he just shook his head and stayed quiet. Damon was constantly thinking about Elena...what she was doing…what she was feeling…

In order to get her out of his mind, he kept drinking more and more and just like that, it was time for him to attend his wedding. He let his mind wander and without any reason, he started going over the conversation that he had with his Mother just after he had defeated Stefan in the melee ground.

" _Ser Damon Salvatore! I want you to explain your actions to me right this instant!"_

" _Mother, you don't need to call me Ser-"_

" _Did I give permission to call me your mother, Ser? I am your Queen and I want you to be respectful to me."_

" _Yes…my Queen." Damon replied curtly._

" _Good." She nodded. "Now, explain your actions of the past few days, Ser."_

" _Well, you see my Queen, I came back a few days ago, I drank some beer, then I drank some wine, then I took a bath, then -"_

" _Damon! This is not a jest, I am serious." She scowled at her son as he grinned at her with ease._

" _Mother, it would be for the best if you don't get into these matters." He said as he picked up his helm and tried to leave._

" _Not so easily, Ser. You come home after years and the first thing you do is sabotage against your own brother?" She shook her head in disgust. “I thought you were better than that."_

" _You and I both know that I am way worse than that, so I think it would be for the best if we leave it at that." Damon yawned. "I 'll get going now, my Queen. Have you had your fill of royal courtesies for the day?"_

_A ghost of a smile crossed his Mother's face as she dismissed him with the wave of a hand._

" _Oh, Damon?" She called out as he turned to leave._

" _Yes, Mother?"_

" _Be careful."_

" _I always am."_

" _I was not talking about you." She said as she gave him a meaningful look and before he could ask her what she meant, she swept past him and left._

Damon came out of his reverie and shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts. He have had more than enough goblets of wine and as he entered the church, he almost stumbled and fell but Alaric caught him by the crook of his elbow. For the rest of the ceremony, he kept throwing a string of profanities in Damon’s direction whenever he was within earshot.

"Elena! Where is my beautiful wife to be?" Damon shouted. The priest threw him a scandalized look before he crossed his heart and moved away from him.

"Damon, keep your voice down, you are clearly drunk." Alaric said as he grabbed hold of his arm before he could fall down on a handmaiden. She gave him a terrified look and hastily scrambled away.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, that's Bonnie! Look how she is running, little whore."

"Damon!" Alaric clapped a hand over his friend’s mouth as he dragged him over to the altar. "No it's not Bonnie, her name is Mathilda, just so you know." Around them, people were starting to whisper to one another in hushed tones, amused by the ongoing drama.

"Why, did you fuck her too? Right in this church, eh Alaric? You hear that, ol' priest? Alaric's been fucking your local handmaidens!" Damon roared and then burst into a fit of laughter, not having a care in the world.

"I apologize for his behavior, he is not in his senses right now-" Alaric tried to explain to the priest who had grown very red in the face and was threatening to call the holy guards who guarded the church.

"The bride is here, Ser." Someone beside Damon announced.

"Where? Where is Elena?" His vision was a bit blurred but somehow, he managed to locate her among the crowd. As soon as he set my eyes on her, it felt as if all the wine drained out of my system. She was standing at the church's entrance, looking around hesitantly while some of the handmaids surrounded her, carrying the trail of her gown in their hands.

From neck to ankle, she was clad in pure white satin-silk. Her wedding gown was high necked and even the netted sleeves covered both her arms, but never had Damon thought that a woman could so look beautiful even when fully covered. A light transparent veil covered her face and fell to her bosom and her dress hugged her skin till her waist. Below that, it splayed out in circles of molten silk around her feet. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

Alaric brushed past Damon purposefully and went up to Elena and held out his hand for her to act as her father figure for the wedding. She tentatively took his offered arm and slowly made her way down the aisle and to the altar, where Damon was standing.

Elena, so beautiful, so irresistible. Damon blinked as he tried to focus on her as the distance between them closed. Finally, she stood beside him and he couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to. Her lips had a rosy tint to them as well as her cheeks and her long, raven hair were held up in an artistic bun, held by silver clips.

Her face, once again was devoid of any emotion except for her eyes which betrayed her anxiety. Her eyes met Damon’s when he took her hand into his own while the priest spoke in what seemed like gibberish which was out of his understanding capacity at the moment.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Elena." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her face.

"Thank you, My Lord." She nodded stiffly as she looked straight ahead. Her stubborn expression made Damon chuckle and due to his drunken state, he laughed out loudly, which earned him a glare from the priest but he couldn't have cared less. He was marrying the most beautiful woman in this entire world.

"So do you, Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe Salvatore, champion of the trident, heir to Mystic Falls, winner of the Maselen tournament, five times champion of the Silver Bay tournament, designated as Knight of the Shadows take Elena Marie Gilbert as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. Can I kiss her now?"

"Damon!" Alaric hissed at him from behind.

"And…" The Father paused for a moment as if to collect himself and the look of pity that he shot Elena didn't escape Damon’s notice.

_Later. I will deal with him later._

"And you, Elena Marie Gilbert, daughter of King Grayson Gilbert of Fell's Church, sister to future heir Prince Jeremy Gilbert, and designated as The Raven, take Damon Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband…?" He trailed off, as if expecting something other than a yes.

There was a long silence in the church for a moment as Elena stayed quiet beside him. She looked up at Damon and their eyes met, blue and brown. In her eyes, Damon noticed a hint profound sadness for the first time but it was gone when she blinked.

"I …do." She whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. The priest made her repeat the words once more before he finally announced them man and wife.

"And  _now_ , you may kiss the bride."

Fear streaked through her eyes as her breaths became shallow and fast. She turned to face Damon with her hands clutching her silk dress on both sides.

"Elena…" Damon lifted her veil slowly and threw it back over her head as he cupped her face into his hands. Her skin was burning where he touched her and her eyes were moist with tears.

"I am not going to hurt you." He whispered. "I promise."

She didn't respond as he bent down and slowly kissed her. Her lips were soft beneath his own and he almost stumbled back in shock when she felt her respond to the kiss. Her hands came to rest against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The people surrounding them, mostly nuns and other locals, cheered for them.

Little did Damon know that he was going to break his promise to her soon enough.


End file.
